Warhammer: Changing of the Guard
by doom92
Summary: This is a Warhammer/Naruto fanfic with sum changes. I do not own warhammer or Naruto. The prologue/summary is inside and the characters do act OOc. Sum pairings are questionable and the story dusn't emphasize one chrtr, but all in general. I don't own WH/
1. Prologue

It is said that the world is prone to fall into Chaos; it is as God made it. The natural order was meant to maintain stability until the Changing of the Guard occurs. This is a time when the natural order is broken and the Chaos gods are free to unleash their evil upon the world. We know when this day occurs as there is always a red moon in the sky, and it is said that stars are even pulled down from the heavens. The Changing of the Guard however, does not permit the Chaos gods to destroy the land as they cannot manifest themselves onto our plane. Instead they use their many followers and children in the World to spread chaos for them. Sometimes it gives them a chance to convert more followers to their power, but mostly they delight themselves in the suffering and pain of others. Only those they see fit can uphold Chaos will be granted their powers. But the Chaos god's gifts are a curse in disguise. By accepting Chaos into your soul you unintentionally bind yourself to the whim of any Chaos god that granted said power. You cannot fight it, but only accept the consequences. For those unwilling to serve Chaos are indispensable and if you are not killed by one of Chaos' followers, then expect a fate far worse from the gods themselves.

For a long time the Empire and her many allies have combated Chaos in the Old World for centuries. The greatest and disastrous campaign the Old World had ever seen just passed with the defeat of Archeaon's horde at Middenheim. With the Storm of Chaos broken, the world is now trying to rebuild itself after the great devastation of the Archaeon's campaign. Despite the fact, however, that the Emperor has decreed a victory it has yet to settle over the land. Pockets of resistance are found everywhere and the Hordes of Chaos still harass small towns, too far for the Emperor to send a substantial military force to aid his subjects.

Despite this instability there are places that have yet to see the nature of Chaos, only hearing of it from Old World traders. The lands I talk of are those of the great empire Cathay, which is far too east and is considered with little thought from the Old World citizens. This sort of thinking can also be said of the people who inhabit Cathay also. Cathayan's believe that Old World problems would never reach their existence, which is in part true due to the vast World's Edge Mountains and the Eastern Steppes. These natural barriers, along with the Ogre kingdoms in the Mountains of Mourn, make anything crossing from the Old World to the Eastern lands a tiring, troublesome, and dangerous task. Huh, little of what they know, because in a few days the Changing of the Guard will be upon the Worlde once again. And from what's been happening, it seems that a Chaos company that my men have been tracking is heading toward Cathay. For what purpose would they head through Ogre territory for Cathay I do not know, but that is not my concern. The only thing that I have been concerned with is my orders to track and kill all Chaos resistance towards the Empire, even if it means tracking them to the ends of the Worlde. But there has been a dreadful cloud over the camp and the men are weary to continue chase. The horses are also acting strange, but this can only be due to the natural order giving way to Chaos. This shall not deter me from my task, however, to rid this retched Chaos company from the world and strike down all its members to hell itself. Even though the men are reluctant I tell we do this for hearth, home, and God. What greater reason could there be to continue our quest and besides…… history remembers the bold.


	2. Ignorance is Bliss

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Love is Blind**_

The great city gates opened to reveal a mounted party of twenty or so men returning from a long, hard days ride. There has been some commotion that in the land that an Empire contingent had entered Cathay from the Mountains of Mourn. The fact that they had braved the harsh climate of the mountains and the perils of trekking through the Ogre kingdoms seemed to be causing a bit of wariness and curiosity. Without a reason as to why the Westerners would enter their realm was a bit baffling, and the fact it was an armored company did not ease the people's minds. For it is no secret that their hospitable and fruitful land garnered much envy from the Western world, but is the goal of this Imperial army conquest? It was then proposed by the Lady Tsunade to send out emissaries to the Imperial position and find out what was their business in Cathay. The man who led the expedition to meet the foreigners was one Naruto Uzumaki son of Minato Namikaze, 4th Lord of Konoha (1). Despite this he is not often treated with respect within the village, sometimes considered to be crazy for his love of Western culture. Whatever the people may say about him, in due time his name will be the most revered in all the lands of Grand Cathay. This is where his story begins.

The great Konoha gates opened to show that its emissaries have returned, hopefully with an explanation as to why the Westerners are here and what their intentions are. Naruto galloped over to where the stables were to put his horse away, he was tired and really did not want to hear what the others had to say about how ridiculous the Westerners looked. "All ignorance", Naruto muttered to himself as he put his horse away, "and no reason". As he exited the stables Naruto headed toward the city square, as he was making his way to the Lady Tsunade's quarters he was stopped by a voice. "Hey Naruto, care to join us at the Ichiraku's Pagoda for a drink!" yelled his friend Kiba.

"Why so we can see you get free dances from Ino, no thanks. Besides, I have to get our reports on the little "quest" Tsunade gave to us."

"Aww you're just jealous that she likes me but have fun delivering your message errand boy, more drinks for me" Kiba replied. Now, it is not that these two men disliked each other, but just a playful rivalry that kept both men on their toes. After the little chat with his lieutenant Naruto made his way to the Konoha Tower, a massive stone citadel within the city as a last means for defense in a siege. It was built during the inception of the city and was put to great use during the War of the Three Kingdoms. Now however, its use as a citadel waned after the country's unification and now stands as a testament to Konoha's power.

Naruto entered the tower and greeted the two guards keeping watch there, "Workin' hard or hardly workin' lads". Both guards nodded their heads in acknowledgement of the comment. As Naruto circled the stairway to the Lady's quarters he bumped into a familiar face, "Hello there Shizune". "Hello Naruto how was your ride" the lady called Shizune replied.

"Dull and uneventful, but at least the Westerners aren't here for any ill reasons" Naruto said.

"Oh Naruto you are too trusting for your own good. How do you know what their intentions are?" Shizune said with worry evident in her voice.

"Don't worry Shizune they had a good reason" Naruto argued "and besides Tsunade will understand.

Naruto left before Shizune could continue with their conversation. As soon as he was out of hearing distance she whispered under her breath "Naruto I sometimes wonder about you".

Before Naruto were two red oak doors inlaid with gold, this was the office of their city's lord. Even though Naruto would never say it he would be a little hesitant upon meeting the Lady. She was known for her emotional outbursts where, if you said the wrong thing, you would end up on the floor. It was no secret that she is a powerful sorceress, hiding her true appearance behind the guise of a thirty-year old woman. Naruto had remembered how he once told off the Lady when he said that her true form was that of an ugly, old woman. He received a good beating for that and was relieved of his duties for two weeks with no pay. You see there is one thing that if you meet the Lady Tsunade you must remember, never get on her wrong side (and or look at her most obvious bosom).

Naruto knocked on the door waiting for an answer (_knock knock knock)_. When he did not get an answer he tried again this time hearing a loud "You KNOW its open so come IN!!"

"Oh great." said Naruto, "She was drinking again, I wonder for what reason."

As Naruto entered he noticed Tsunade standing on her balcony outside her chamber. Naruto at first hesitated but then realized the waning sun and figured he should get what he has to say over with.

"Tsunade I have the report that you requested from the Imperialist forces" Naruto stated.

"Good, what did they say was their purpose for being here?" Tsunade asked.

"They said they were tracking a Chaos company that was plaguing their frontier town of Callaban. They say that their intentions are for the Empire's well-being and that their mood toward Konoha, and Cathay for that matter, is indifferent." Naruto replied.

"Are you **sure** about this Naruto, can you honestly confirm that their reasons for being here are solely to chase and catch a fleeing foe?"

"I can assure you that they have no reason to attack us."

"Oh Naruto how can you be so naïve, they come within our borders without our consent and you are not the least bit suspicious. How can wish to become Lord of Konoha passing judgment the way you do."

As Tsunade said this Naruto's eyes went downcast to the floor. She noticed this and immediately regrets what she had said. It was Naruto's nature to be trusting in other people.

"Listen Naruto, I am only concer-"

"In the well being of the city I know, but I wish to see the good in people my Lady. Every man should be given a chance." and with this Naruto walked away. Tsunade just stared at the blonde boy walk out of her quarters and figured it would be best not to tell him off.

Naruto walked out of the room without staying to see her reaction. It was just for some reason he had not been in a good mood lately and he couldn't figure why. It honestly felt that the air was a lot heavier than usual and he could not help the surge of paranoia, as if someone was watching him.

As he walked down onto the streets below the tower he greeted with by someone he deeply cared for, "Is there a reason as to why you look so depressed because it certainly does not suit you." A woman behind him said.

"Well I was looking forward to a nice peaceful night, but apparently you had to come along eh, Sakura?" The blonde coyly added.

"Excuse me for trying to see why you look so sad, it's because of this kind of attitude that you're still alone" Sakura replied in a very much playful tone.

"I'm only alone because I am saving myself for you Sakura." Naruto added as he walked away. However he did not notice Sakura's smile falter a bit when he said this. Sakura was about to say something when her fiancée (unbeknownst to Naruto) appeared behind her.

"Hey Naruto, are you coming to the banquet tonight" Yelled the Uchiha after his friend.

"Yes, yes just make sure they have the ramen that I like okay!" and with that Naruto disappeared among the people in the crowd for the great banquet that night.

After a long silence Sasuke put his arms around the woman he loved and asked her, "So did you tell?"

"No I don't think I can." Sakura turned to face Sasuke.

"It will hurt him too much I think." Sasuke then picked up the face of his Sakura, **his **Sakura, and looked into her emerald eyes.

"I know, I value his friendship above all else, but if we are in love with one another we can't let it stop us." Sakura looked into his eyes and knew that what she felt for him was real, and what he felt for her the same.

"I love you" Sasuke then brought his lips to hers.

"And I love you." And they stood there in each others arms without a care in the world. As long as they had each other, everything is fine.


	3. Khorne's Blood and a Red Dragon Feast

A.N. **READ THIS FIRST!!!!!** I do not own Naruto, Warhammer, or anything else for that matter. I did make some minor detail changes in the Warhammer storyline and universe along with Naruto characters. I also through in a little something from Dynasty (which I also do not own) Warriors which I may draw from in the future as well. I also would like for you to picture Sakura, Temari, Ino without their usual hair and eye color. This will be explained in this chapter (I know I already described Sakura with pink hair, but forget I said that). The hair color for Sakura is brown and her eye color green not emerald, Ino black, and Temari mouse brown hair.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Blood of Khorne**_

The Mountains of Mourn were so rightfully named due to its claiming many a trader and passerby. During the Golden Age of the Elves and Dwarves it was a profitable trade route, but after the War of the Beard it fell into disuse. The humans that would later make up Grand Cathay had their own superstitions about the mountain passes, and their fears would keep them from passing the mountains and from contact with the Old World. Even now if traders seek to head toward Cathay and the Kingdom of Ind, they would rather much take a sea route and brave the pirate coasts then actually head through the mountains. Even the forces of Chaos are reluctant to claim such a place, for it is said that it has a mind of its own.

Woe to anyone who ventures too far into the Mountains of Mourn; woe to the Chaos company that has entered its forbidding pathways…….

Only mad men and fools would enter such a place, a good description of this motley crew……..

* * *

Fimbul was a staunch warrior, being of hardy Norse stock. To him nothing really scared him much, and only a few times has he ever felt fear, but he never would admit it. Fimbul was a faithful follower of Chaos, having been in the front of the line at the siege of Middenheim. But if there was one thing that did not settle well with him, was the mark of an incompetent leader. The man that Fimbul was thinking of was Drakwal, a lowly Chaos knight. For months this man has led Fimbul and the company up and over mountains, through evils that were forgotten by man and time, and on top of all that, they have been hounded by this Imperial company all along the way. Well enough is enough, and Fimbul is not going to keep his peace for any longer.

Drakwal was continuing his walk up the rocky crag until he lifted his hand in an order to stop. "_HALT!!!"_ yelled a man in the rear. Even though Drakwal had wanted to continue, he knew he had time to bide as the Changing of the Guard would not be until a few hours.

"Well? What do we now?" asked his second-in-command, Vidar.

Drakwal cast an indifferent look toward Vidar and told him, "We wait-" and he lifted his finger pointing toward tall outcroppings of rock ahead of them "-until the moon is over that chasm." Vidar nodded his head and turned to order a few Knoblars (1) they had to find some food. At this point rations were running deathly low; being that the only things they had left were a few rotten pieces of pork and moldy bread. Drakwal wasn't concerned however; all that he and his men needed to do now was wait until the Changing of the Guard. It was here that their plan, and the whole reason for their long journey, would come to fruition. For too long did the lands of Cathay go unbeknownst to his gods' wrath. Now they would come to recognize the influence and power of Chaos itself, and if some are lucky, reap the benefits of aligning with the Darkness. For now though, it is only a waiting game until the right moment. Drakwal's thoughts were then interrupted by a loud screeching coming from the men behind him.

"Teach you to ever cross me again you stupid little green-skin!" said the man that Drakwal could remember that his name was Fimbul, who was standing over an impaled Knoblar.

"And let this be a lesson to all of you here." as Fimbul said this he removed his spear from the Orc corpse, "That any man who wants to insult me or claim that I take too much food for myself, I suggest you have a sword in your hands. Is that clear!"

Drakwal was never for freedom of speech while he was in command, and this Norse warrior was starting to get on his nerves. He could put an end to this right now, but he figured that he would let the man say his _**last **_words for the moment.

Fimbul was contending with himself to either sit down or speak his mind, knowing very well that he was now on thin ice. As Fimbul was just about to clamp down on his thoughts, he then saw the circle of men give way to show Drakwal standing just behind them. When Fimbul saw him it seemed that his last bit of reason was about to break, for whatever cause it was, Fimbul simply did not like Drakwal at all. It then all spilled over when Drakwal said; "Is that all Fimbul?"

That was the last straw that broke this Norseman's back.

"No, as a matter of fact that isn't all that's on my mind. What I would like to know is just what the HELL are we doing here. For what reason have you brought us across these damn-forsaken mountains and why we are not dealing with the Imperial army at our backs (with this some of the men nodded in agreement)? How are you content to just sit there and watch as our numbers dwindle down day by day? We are being hacked piecemeal by Imperial riflemen and crossbows, just sitting here constantly watching the cliffs for any scouts. Do you have any idea what this incessant paranoia does to a man?"

Drakwal nodded his head like he was mulling over what Fimbul just said. Any smart man knew that Drakwal did not like this, and in Fimbul's case any sane one would've stopped while he was a head (or still had one for that matter). Nonetheless however, the men and orcs in the company seemed to comply with this man's words. It seemed that Drakwal will have to make an example of him.

All the while Fimbul was still going on his rant.

"I cannot see why we have traveled so far from home, gone through dangers unknown to most of the world, all at the behest of this man. Well I for one refuse to go any further until **you (**Fimbul said while pointing to Drakwal) give **me** a good reason."

Drakwal, if anything, was impressed at this man's bravery or stupidity, whichever way you took it. The men seemed to be on guard at what their leader might do to their comrade; for it was not in Drakwal's nature to be forgiving. The tension in the air could choke a man, and Fimbul was starting to realize the magnanimity of what he said. Everyone, including Fimbul, jumped when Drakwal started speaking;

"It certainly has been a long time since someone has talked to me like that, and even longer when it came from one of my own men.

Drakwal started walking toward Fimbul. Everyone was on edge of what would happen next, but Fimbul stood defiantly still.

"I do not allow men under my command to show such disregard for my authority. Tell me, when I said that we will all be dignified by the Chaos gods when we were in Callaban, did you think that I was lying? Are you calling me a liar or are you just unfaithful in the cause?"

Fimbul responded, "I am not doubting our reason here I"; but he was cut off by Drakwal who was now circling him, as a wolf would a sheep.

"Oh so all the things you said before was just a show, like this was all against just you. My how we are conceited? So not only are you a coward but a hypocrite; two qualities that I despise in a man. Do you think I would not have a good reason for traveling this far? Do you think me stupid my friend?" Drakwal now pulled out his sword and seemed to be getting closer to Fimbul.

"I am not….I-I just…..I'm just speaking for all of us sir, that our wandering would take us to a certain destination and is not all for naught." Fimbul said as he was starting to feel uneasy.

"Speaking for the men you say? Hmmm I wonder. Do any of you agree with this man?" Drakwal said as he turned his head to the group.

Fimbul was starting to see the error of his ways and turned toward his comrades for support, he received none.

"What? I'm just saying what you're all thinking. This man here is incompetent to lead; can you not see what he's done to us?" Fimbul asked pleaded to the men he had fought with, traveled with, experienced hardships with. The sad thing however, is that there is no bond of brotherhood between marauders and cut-throats. Fimbul, the man that never openly showed fear, was showing it now with little disregard of what the others might think.

Drakwal at this point was starting to laugh; it sent chills down all the backs of men and orc present. It was here that most of them knew what would happen next. Drakwal then spoke, "The sad thing that I see Fimbul is that you disregard the main point of Chaos. Too never show weakness" and with that plunged his sword into Fimbul's chest, "and I mean to rid us of it." Fimbul tried to stay standing, but he was already becoming weak.

Fimbul was now on his knees facing Drakwal, and in one fluid motion Drakwal withdrew his sword, spun around, and cleaved the Fimbul's head clean off. The head rolled off toward the side, and Drakwal picked it up to show it to the men.

"It has come to my attention that some of you are a bit uncomfortable as to where we are. All I ask for you to do is have faith; there is a reason as to us being here and I would like for you to have respect for my judgment. If any of you would like to express your dissatisfaction to me, (and as he said this held up Fimbul's head) then at least do it respectfully." Drakwal, upon finishing what he had to say, then turned and threw Fimbul's head down an orifice in the rock. Drakwal turned again to face the men who all stepped back out of fear. Drakwal then broke the silence and said "As you were." and exited the crowd.

All the while this was happening an Imperial scout had stumbled upon the position of their elusive enemy. He should have gone back to camp after finding the whereabouts of the Chaos contingent, but his curiosity told him to stay.

"Only a little bit longer" he told himself.

He wanted to know why these men took them so far from home

Vidar was a man of principle. In his tribe up in the Northlands he learned things such as dignity, pride, and self-respect; things most Norsemen disregard. Even though Fimbul wasn't at all pitiable in Vidar's eyes, the out-spoken man had a few good points. What were they doing here and why was Drakwal fine with an Imperial army at his back? Whatever the reason was Vidar wanted to know.

Drakwal had never openly discussed his plans with the men. He felt it should to be up to them to trust in their commander. Drakwal, even though being a knight, was a convert to Chaos. It was said that he was once a templar of Sigmar (2) (like his lord Achaeaon) but was dissuaded by the voices in the darkness. So in all respects Drakwal had at least a concept of being a good soldier, for he was once one himself. As Drakwal was standing at the edge of the camp he did not notice Vidar come beside him once again.

"You know that was a waste of a man right there." Vidar said with some conviction in his tone.

"Do not lecture me about what just happened I did what any general would do." Drakwal responded while inspecting his sword which was still covered in Fimbul's blood.

"Listen. If you will not tell the men why we are here then at least tell me. I am good enough for that aren't I?" Vidar questioned Drakwal, which in some circumstances wouldn't be a smart thing.

Then Drakwal looked up toward Vidar and said, "True enough. You are my best warrior and therefore I **shall** tell you why we are here." Drakwal then pointed toward the small cliffs ahead once again and said;

"In there lies a "gift"." Drakwal spoke with a dark gleam in his eye/

"A gift? What sort of gift." Vidar pressed on.

"One that can finally turn this world into what we want it to be; first it will be Cathay and the East, then the Old World and the Dwarves, and finally the Elves, Lustria, and the New World. All this time we have tried to conquer the World by force, Archaeon and Bel'akor (3) could not do it but we can right here." Drakwal was becoming more excited as he said this.

"What are you saying?" Vidar asked becoming curious of Drakwal's excited manner.

"I'm saying that all this time we have been going about this problem all wrong. In the wars we waste man-power by the thousands, but what if I told you we can replenish the ranks with new followers daily. We can overwhelm the Worlde and have it at our knees in months."

"All right then, what is this so called "gift"; you still haven't told me?" Vidar was now becoming a bit annoyed. He too was also becoming excited at what this thing could be.

"It is the Blood of Khorne (4)" Drakwal said, a malicious smile now on his face. Vidar however, was having a hard time to process what his captain said.

"You bring us all the way here for a _**myth?"**_ said Vidar who was finding it hard to contain his composure at the moment.

Drakwal noticed how his friend was becoming and simply said "Have faith in me Vidar. Come the Changing of the Guard you will see what I mean."

Vidar stomped away without giving Drakwal a second glance.

Upon hearing of what the large Chaos knight with the dread-locks (5) had said; he was debating with himself if this was true or not. His mother had once told him stories about it, but were they not just stories to keep little children close by. If it be true or not, this was certainly an important thing to report back to camp for. The boy climbed down from the ledge he was on and hurried down the rocky path he came. Maxentius (6) would want to know what had just transpired here.

* * *

Konoha was a place that kept strongly with its many traditions and festivals. If something important happened one day, it will be celebrated the next. This time there was a feast that celebrated the birth of Konoha and the unification of Cathay into a mighty kingdom. It was the emperor Xen Huong (7) that unified the country and was its first ruler. There is a myth that when he died, the night sky wept for him as stars fell and a red dragon came to carry him away to heaven. This story is only strengthened by the appearance of a red moon on the night the emperor passed. It was here that the dragon used the moon as a portal to take Huong to heaven, and from there he resides until he is called to rule once again. The symbol of the serpentine dragon is found everywhere in Cathay, the red dragon symbol being adopted by Konoha.

This day is considered a national holiday which includes the annual feast to go along with it. Konoha, not only celebrates this but also of the crowning of its first Lord, Shodai, who their Lady Tsunade is related to.

As Naruto looked up at the darkening sky he saw the moon with a slight tint of red in it. If he was going to be on time for the ceremony and banquet he'd have to be quicker getting dressed.

"I better hurry up." Naruto said to himself

He was already getting ready in his house that was located in the political district of Konoha. This area was reserved for political guests or politicians of Konoha. Naruto was here because he technically was a politician; usually acting as an emissary to foreign diplomats as he had done earlier today with the Westerners.

Despite Naruto's energetic nature and slightly muscular build, he did not follow a path of the soldier. He was given basic weapon training when he was fifteen (along with everyone else, boys and girls (8)), but gave that up after one year. Everyone else continued on for four more years until they reached the age of twenty one; after that they could continue the life as a soldier or head into another field.

Naruto figured that violence wasn't a necessity to bring about peace, but only an answer if there is nothing else that can be done.

Naruto got dressed into the usual attire of a Konoha politician, a dark green shirt covered by a gold and green robe (on the back the symbol of Konoha, the red dragon), black pants, and a ceremonial sword at his side. Even though he looked handsome in the outfit (as Tsunade and a few girls tell him) he never acquired the attention of Sakura Haruno, his crush since elementary school. She always seemed to notice Sasuke, with him noticing her as well. Whatever the case may be Naruto made it his goal to at least make an attempt to get closer to Sakura tonight.

Another thing that looked odd was Naruto's blonde hair and blue eyes which were traits alien traits to the Cathayan people, who usually had black hair with brown eyes. This goes back to his father who had a grandmother who was from somewhere in the Old World. It carried on somehow to Naruto's grandfather, Naruto's father Minato, and himself. Naruto however did not garner as much respect from the people as much as his father had done, which was a blow to Naruto's pride that he cannot fill his father's shoes.

No matter, tonight he was going to enjoy himself. It was a celebration was it not, and regardless of what the people might say he was going to have fun.

Now it was just the case of strange paranoia he felt that irked him a bit. Why did he feel this way and for what reason? He had felt ever since he had gotten back from his journey to meet the foreigners.

"Whatever" Naruto told himself as he adjusted his sword and walked out of his house "It's just that I am tired from the journey that's all. Not paranoia or fear."

Naruto then looked up at the sky which was completely black now and noticed the moon was very red at the moment.

"Oh shit I'm late!" Naruto exclaimed as he started running down the street to the city square.

**Glossary**

**(1)Knoblars are a certain type of Orc-breed that can only be found in the mountains. They are shorter than a man and are physically weaker, but tend to live in tribes or roving packs. In the Mountains of Mourn they are the servants of the Ogre's (a less than safe thing in itself, but for a Knoblar, better than nothing). **

**(2)Templars of Sigmar are knights loyal to Sigmar and who follow his teachings. Unlike the priestly order they do not possess the power to call on the strength of Sigmar; which leads some to go off in search for power in the wrong places. Archaeon was once a templar, but turned away from his learning when he dabbled in black magic.**

**(3)Bel'akor was a demon prince who wished too much for his own good. Due to his hubris, he was imprisoned in hell by the Chaos god Tzeentch to bestow the crown of the Chosen to Chaos' mortal champions. Bel'akor was actually the one who gave Archaeon the crown and was freed from his curse for a while. His power was later undone upon the defeat of Archaeon at Middenheim.**

**(4) Blood of the Chaos god of war, violence, hate, and killing. His blood was said to be spilt when he was defeated in battle by Sigmar at the Empire's founding. It is said that breathing in, or drinking the god's blood would turn mere mortals into daemons and also into devout followers of Khorne.**

**(5) This is just me wanting to explain the looks of Drakwal, Vidar, and Fimbul. Drakwal is a tall man clad in black plate armor with long dread-locks. He has a gaunt face and crooked nose; almost as if somebody bent it the wrong way. Vidar is covered by a wolf skin cloak and black chain mail, covered by a shoulder plates. Vidar has his right eye stitched after the Siege of Middenheim and his head is covered by chain mail also. Fimbul dons a horned helmet with little covering his chest. He carried a round shield (particular to the Norse warrior) and an axe at his side. His legs are also covered by nothing more than chain mail shorts.**

**(6) Maxentius is my own character who will be talked more about later in the story.**

**(7) Xen Huong is the first Emperor of Cathay who united the kingdom after conquering his two other rivals. His death was almost as grand as his life as its tale is still the most famous thing told in Cathay.**

**(8) In Cathay the people practice gender equality. This bolsters the numbers of their military with the number of people that know the way of the blade.**


	4. Bloody Hell & Hellish Blood

**A.N. All the characters are 21-22 years of age/Konohamaru is not related to Sarutobi as will be explained/Excuse the characters for acting AUish but the world is a stage and they are my actors, pardon my frankness.**

**Chapter 3**

_**Bloody Hell & Hellish Blood**_

What is the Blood of Khorne? Many say it is a myth of a time long forgotten, and there are others that say its very existence is a bane to all the races. For in it lies the true essence that is Khorne, a god filled with hate, violence, and contempt for all that is good. For all those who wish not to believe in this who can blame them? Its very existence is what the Khornate lives for, **kills **for. To them it is a weapon, to us a nightmare. Why would you want to believe in something so purely evil? Let us hope that it does not exist and if it does, let it stay hidden before the end. I am afraid that all this is is a lingering hope……..

* * *

Naruto was now making his way through the Market District of Konoha and to make up for lost time was going through the alleyways and backstreets of the city. As he looked up he could faintly distinguish the glitter of a few stars that were about to fall. "For Xen's sake I can't be that late!" Naruto said as he was trying to jog and keep himself kempt for the celebration. 

As Naruto turned a corner he suddenly stopped to see the bright lights that were signs of the festival beginning. He was now walking toward the crowd that had gathered all around the city-square and he could hear Lady Tsunade's voice suddenly boomed silencing the crowd. She then started "Today we celebrate the birth of our great nation and the birth of our home, Konoha!" With this there was a grand uproar all along the crowd and Naruto breathed easy knowing he at made it in the knick of time. After the crowd noise lessened Tsunade continued; "It's only proper now though to explain a few things that have been circulating around the city! For one we have been hearing a great concern of the Western army that has found itself in Cathayan lands, and I tell you know they come not for any reason of war. A smart choice on their part I think! (Another cheer cam from the crowd) But let us not dwell from the matter at hand! That this night is not just for our country, but especially for its people and with that we shall rock these walls to their very foundations!

Tsunade then turned to her cup and wine, poured herself a glass of wine, and faced the crowd once more. She then raised her cup into the air and said "One for Cathay!" and downed the drink and poured herself another. She raised her cup again and yelled "One for Konoha" drained the wine and did the same thing again and said (quite flustered at this point) "And one to life!" and drank once more. The entire gathering went into an uproar and so began the celebration.

Naruto was now making his way through the crowd trying to see if he could recognize anybody. Then, just as he was about to head the other way, Naruto could barely hear his name over the crowd.

"NARUTO!!" yelled the voice, and again "NARUTOOOO!!!!!"

Naruto looked over to where the voice was coming from and found that it was Sakura standing up on a table. She gestured for Naruto to come over where all his friends were gathered at; a large table under a equally large red tent with a bar nearby for drinks.

Naruto edged his way through the crowd so as to get toward the table, upon closer inspection he could see that the whole gang was there literally. There was Shikamaru and Temari, Kiba and Ino, Neji and TenTen, Neji's cousin Hinata, Choji, Konohamaru and Moegi, and Sakura and Sasuke.

"No wonder there's such a big table here." Naruto inquired as he scanned the delicate spread of the table. His food gazing was then interrupted by Kiba.

"Hey there errand boy apparently you were planning on coming to the festival, and here I thought you would be about by yourself…..again." The man so loudly stated in playful manner.

"A little solitude does well to clear the mind; of course you wouldn't what that meant as you're whipped like a dog." With that a few chuckles gave way through the gathering and Kiba sat there red in the face. But Kiba's flustered nature only lasted a few moments.

"Who wants solitude when I have this beautiful creature beside me?" Kiba said referring to Ino. She simply looked toward him kissed him full on the lips. The kiss soon deepened and it would have gone further if not Naruto had said;

"Aye and a creature she is." This bought a great deal of laughter but also a derisive look from Ino.

"Oh quiet Naruto since when was the last time you have had a girlfriend." Ino responded to Naruto's insult. Naruto just looked at her and gave that trademark smile of his.

"You know I have too much responsibility to obsess over something like that, and besides I'm just enjoying life right now." Everyone was now getting into the conversation and it was Shikamaru that spoke this time.

"Yeah but we never see you as much as we used to. Surely it wouldn't be so troublesome for you to take some time off once in a while."

"It's not that I don't want to see you guys it's just that I have responsibility now, a lot of it. If I just shirked off what I was doing then I wouldn't here the end from it from Lady Tsunade." Naruto replied now pouring himself some of the win on the table.

"But a little break wouldn't be so bad would it? Not like the city would fall into ruin just because you didn't go meet some diplomat from another city now would it?" Temari said as she found herself comfortable next to Shikamaru.

Naruto looked incredulously at everybody around the table.

"Hey, Hey, Hey since when was I the only thing that people can talk about. C'mon we should be celebrating not brooding over me and my position. Tell you what; if you guys just can't live without me I'll visit more."

"We're not that desperate for you." said Sasuke who sitting next to Sakura.

"Oh you say that, but you don't mean it." Naruto said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Well can you at least make an effort to come see us?" said Sakura. Naruto just looked at her face and wanted to say that for her, he would always try and make an effort to see her, but he knew he couldn't. He just stared and said,

"Of course." And with that it seemed that the attention went from him to things elsewhere. In a way he was quite glad that he wasn't the center of attention, because that's just how humble he was. He did not want people to worry about him or give him special thought. Call it an inferiority complex or just being nice, Naruto hated to see others worried or sad, even if it was for him.

Tonight however was to be a night that Naruto would enjoy, despite this heightened sense of alert that was with him. Naruto could not for the life of him wonder what was causing him this anxiety. Was something bad going to happen tonight?

"No" He told himself "I'm just being silly that's all." With another swig of alcohol he pushed these ridiculous thoughts to the back of his head. **Nothing **was going to happen. He'll be happy, socialize with the friends he hadn't of seen in a long time, and maybe get the attention of Sakura. Whatever Naruto was thinking was probably the endpoint of countless of hours working without a break. Maybe his friends were right, maybe he should take ask Tsunade for a break.

As Sakura was enjoying the fruit she was eating she then noticed that Sasuke had nudged her side. She turned her head to look at him and he nodded his head to an area away from the table. He then took her hand and led her away from the table without anybody noticing their disappearance. As soon as they were away from hearing distance Sasuke then turned toward Sakura and gave her a full kiss on the lips. This caught Sakura off guard and she looked into Sasuke's eyes for an answer as to why he did that.

"I think now is the best time to tell everybody." Sasuke said while wrappings his arms around the waist of his fiancé.

"I just don't know Sasuke what about Naruto?" Sakura asked with concern in her voice. Sasuke knew that she had a friendly soft spot for his friend and knew that he had feelings for her. She just didn't want Naruto to be hurt is all after the way the public thinks of him. She cared for Naruto, and that's why Sasuke loved her so much. It's because she cares for others and that she would much rather sacrifice her happiness for others.

"I know but don't worry about that, please? Who knows if he'll act the way we think and just because of him we can't be happy together?"

"It's not that it's just" but she was silenced by another one of his kisses, this time his tongue probing her mouth for entrance. She gladly gave him approval and their tongues both struggled with one another. When they were done Sasuke looked into the eyes of his soon to be wife and saw that same spark from when they met.

"Please be happy for me tonight, I wouldn't forgive myself if I made you miserable." Sasuke said while still looking in her eyes.

"You could never make me miserable."

Sasuke then wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and led her back to the table, but before they reached he told her "Besides, I plan to make him my best man.

* * *

(Up in the mountains) 

The sounds of clanking metal and heavy breathing could be heard from the Chaos group now entering through the mountain pathway. Drakwal headed the company with Vidar at his side, and behind them at least one-hundred of the original group still remained.

"No matter" Thought Drakwal, "All we need is to bide time for now."

Drakwal then looked up at the sky and noticed that the moon was already a dark shade of red.

"Good it's almost time." Drakwal muttered under his breath. He then approached a large rock that was situated in the center of the little valley that gave way to the path that led to the plains down below; the tall outcroppings of rock acting like monoliths hiding the business of these Chaos followers in the dead of night.

Drakwal approached the stone in the center methodically slow; it was as if he was making sure he would not run away or something else in that fashion. Drakwal's eyes seemed to be getting bigger with every step he took, a look of awe crept upon his face all the while Vidar was eying him. It wasn't that Vidar did not have faith in Drakwal it's just that the fact they were dragged across half the world for a myth was a bit unsettling. What if the myth was indeed what it was, just a myth?

Vidar then turned to the troupe following and ordered them to stop, but was interrupted by Drakwal.

"No! Let them see Vidar. (Then facing the men) It is with this that our journey comes to an end. For months we have endured pain, suffering, and distraught. Now it all comes to fruition." And with this Drakwal raised his hand over the stone in the center, drew a knife, and cut his palm to draw forth blood.

Drakwal's men looked attentively at their leader at probably saw the last vestiges of sanity leave him as he cut his hand. Vidar also was curious as to what his leader was getting at, if anything at all. And slowly, but surely, Vidar's thinking that this was all for nothing seemed to be casting a gloom over him. It didn't take long for Drakwal to notice the incredulous looks on their faces. This however, only seemed to widen the grin on Drakwal's face even further.

"Oh you fools of little faith?" Drakwal said as he turned his hand over so as to let the blood drip on the stone.

Just as soon as Vidar was about to say something a drop of blood fell upon the stone with an audible drip. Just as this happened a deafening shock of energy ran from the where the stone to literally shake the stone walls around them. This alarmed the men and even sent some to the ground with the power of the shock. This alarmed them and, as they regained their footing still saw Drakwal still standing as he was.

Then, the sound of cracking could be heard in the direction of the stone, and it appeared to have blood sprout from it. And if it had a mind of its own, twisted and turned into the shape of a cup with the scarlet of blood adorning it. All the men, all tested Chaos in some form of another, were used to its presence all around them, but this object seemed to constrict the air from their very bodies. Vidar thought "How is it possible for such a small thing to possess so much…..evil?"

Unbeknownst to the group, an unwelcome guest has arrived in the form of the Imperial army that was tracking them. All around the pathway Imperial riflemen stood at the ready, waiting to fire. This place was perfect to pick off the Chaos soldiers, as the tall rock walls acted as an enclosure to trap them. But they waited. All looked toward a figure behind a rock toward the entrance of the valley. His appearance was bathed in shadow, making him practically indiscernible to the Chaos foe, but could be seen by his own men who stood at the ready. Now it was just a matter of the right time to attack.

Drakwal lifted his arms as if to welcome his men to embrace their accomplishment, but all just stood there with perplexed looks on their faces.

"Come now? Do not tell me you are afraid? This is what we have been searching for. What you thought was a myth, is now reality. And when we are granted this power you shirk it away. What men of Chaos are you? But you will see, that all our names will be mentioned in praise from now on; the gods will favor us forever more. You will understand its true power and we will harness it."

Drakwal was now walking toward the men as he did with Fimbul, making it all the more menacing, even to Vidar. No one dared speak or do anything to garner attention from their leader.

"For too long has this part of the world lived without the knowledge of Chaos. For too long have these people looked down us, thinking us just a mere nuisance. Well let them see now, how our influence knows no bounds. We shall break the world to its knees and forevermore will there be Chaos!!!!"

As if on cue a great beam of light shown down on the from the night sky and cascaded into the cup. The white light made the blood within the cup boil and bubble; all the while Drakwal stood with his hands raised to the air. The men seeing the sight were visibly shaken and were at odds at whether this was a good thing. All have heard stories about the blood of the infamous war god, but all had believed it was just that, a story. Now, as if a figment of their imaginations, the light was raising the blood out of the cup and was considerably turning redder. The entire sight was both beautiful and horrifying at the same time with all the men staring in awe, totally unaware of the Imperial riflemen.

All the men steadied their guns waiting for the signal. What they saw before completely took them off guard. It was if a star had fallen into the cup that had appeared not too long before. All of them were staring in wonderment, but then regained their composure. The order to fire would be given at any moment and Maxentius would not like that they were too busy staring at a beam of light.

Their leader however was just as dumbfounded as they were, but he soon realized that now was a better time than never to attack. Maxentius then raised his hand and noticed how all his men tensed at the action. This would have to be executed flawlessly if it were to be no casualties.

As soon as the light had started to vanish up into the sky Maxentius knew it was the time to strike. With one swift movement of his hand the flame of the rifles lit the walls and their booms echoed all around the area. The Chaos soldiers were surprised at the first volley and turned to see that they were surrounded. At that same moment Imperial swordsmen came in through both ends of the pathway, blocking off all exit of escape for their foes.

Drakwal, upon taking notice of the situation, withdrew his sword and gave off a fearsome war cry. He leapt into the foray and slashed at an Imperial soldier closest to him. His stroke rang true as it came down upon the soldiers cuirass and knocked him down.

"Fight them boys! Kill them all!" Drakwal bellowed as he continued on his barrage.

All the while Maxentius was fighting not too far away from the Chaos knight as he waved his hammer high in the air. It came crashing down on the skull of the Norseman at his feet and he turned to find another enemy and then, a great burly Norse warrior came through the ranks of his men straight at him. The man had a great beard and was wielding a great double-headed axe. The man had little to no armor on, excluding the horned helmet that he adorned.

Maxentius knew that this man was either stupid for having no armor, or that he simply did not need much considering his size. Either way the man's axe came crashing down on Maxentius shield. The axe was deflected but its sheer impact sent shivers up Maxentius' arm. This made no difference in Maxentius' method of attack as he charged the warrior once again to drive his hammer toward the Marauder's head. The man however, deflected the blow with ease and took the blade of his axe and slapped it across the face of the Imperial.

Maxentius staggered back with this blow, but it did not deter him at all. He spit out the blood that was in his mouth and eyed the Norseman down. Maxentius was calculating a plan to try and take the man off-guard. He then came up with a plan that would surely win him this little battle. He charged the warrior again and this time the warrior charged also. Just as about they were to collide Maxentius ducked down and swung his hammer with all his force. It came with a sickening thud against the man's knees in which you could definitely hear an audible crack. The Norse Marauder flew face first into the ground and Maxentius went over to finish him. Getting nearer to the man Maxentius lifted his foot up and let it crash down on the back of the man's neck. This battle would be over in a bit, and it wasn't as if it was concerning Maxentius at all. The only thing he worried about was the evil aura that permeated throughout the area. He would have to ask that Chaos knight what that cup was for and what was its purpose. Something told him though, that it was not anything good.

* * *

(Back in Konoha) 

Life was brimming in the city of Konoha as the festival continued on. All of the people were enjoying themselves, and Naruto was honestly having a good time. It was one of those genuine moments that he didn't worry about work, responsibility, and his duty to the city. He felt like he was before he became the emissary for the city, and he sure as hell wanted to stay like that, but "Who would do all the boring stuff around here" Naruto joked. It was so loud and so festive that no at first heard the clinking of a glass at the end of the table. All looked to who was doing that and found that Sasuke and Sakura were both looking a bit flustered and somewhat nervous, for what nobody knew. Then Sasuke spoke.

"Excuse me everyone but umm…..Me and Sakura have an announcement to make." This caught everyone's attention as they both stared at the couple. Naruto was a little more curious then everyone when Sasuke said him **and **Sakura were making an announcement. "What could it be?" Naruto asked himself. Sasuke continued talking.

"I would just like to say that some of you, who may or may not know, that me and Sakura have been getting closer (a loud "Wooo" could be heard in the background by Kiba). Umm yeah thank you, anyway I….I mean we, want to announce that we are to be married."

Everyone in company cheered for Sasuke and Sakura, all except Naruto. It is not that he was unhappy with them; it is that he still hoped that there would be something between him and Sakura. Maybe it was just a fantasy of his, but he still wished that he could have made it reality. Either way now, that dream was cast aside now with that announcement. But what Sasuke said next would just dig the knife in deeper.

"And I want Naruto to be my best man." Naruto just put on a weak smile for everyone giving him congratulation, but in all sense it made him worse.

"And Ino, I want you to be my maid of honor." Sakura said to Ino.

"Of course I will Sakura." Ino then went over and gave Sakura a hug.

Sakura, however, did not look as ecstatic as her friend was that she was getting married. Sakura stole a glance toward Naruto who was now just sipping on his wine with a melancholic look on his face. She did not know how to confront Naruto now; she felt it would be too painful for the both of them. But Sakura knew that she had to explain this to Naruto because if she didn't she might lose him forever. The fact was that Naruto was a great friend of hers, but that was all he was, a friend. She could not think of a better way to say that "I never did like you in that way".

Naruto just sat there looking down into his wine glass, trying to be happy. He could not say that he did not realize how close Sakura and Sasuke had become; it was just that he never knew it was that deep. Naruto knew Sakura when they were both children and they both shared a strong bond. Sasuke did not come into the picture until they were twelve years old in the Academy, and he became the star of his age group. All the girls crooned over him, but Sakura was different. She would casually talk with him, but it never went further than that. It was here that Naruto thought that there was a chance, that Sakura didn't chase Sasuke because she liked him. But that all changed when Sasuke's brother had gone crazy and killed their family. Itachi, Sasuke's brother, was executed when word got around that he had done it, and Sasuke was completely distraught at these tragic events. He had no one, and he filled that void with hate. It had all changed though, when Sakura came to console the boy at his parents' graves. She somehow brought Sasuke out of the walls he put around himself and had been close ever since. It seemed to just build up from there.

Naruto was reminiscing still, when all of a sudden someone came walking toward him. He figured that it was another person coming to congratulate him about being the best man, but in fact it was another person he did not expect.

"Naruto, we need to talk?" Sakura asked him.

At first Naruto did not even want to face her, but he knew that that would not be a smart move on his part.

"No we don't Sakura." This caught Sakura off guard, but Naruto continued.

"I just want you to be happy. Don't worry about me please? I'm happy for you, and Sasuke. You both will make a great husband and wife."

"Naruto please, I need to get this off my chest now alright."

Naruto just looked at her and said nothing. What could he say?

"We've known each other for a long time, and you have been one of my greatest friends. It's just that my feelings for you are anything but a friend. I know about the way you feel for me but I'm truly sorry. You can do a lot better than me I'm sure."

Naruto was taken aback at what she said. Did she really think that he was too good for her?

"No Sakura, I could never do better than you. It's you that can do better than me. Sasuke will make a better husband. I am proud of you."

Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes and saw what she thought was the truth. Naruto, for some reason, truly meant what he said. She had a guess that he was just saying that, but his eyes seemed to reflect what he thought. Had Naruto finally given up on his affection for her or was he giving up on a dream and facing reality. Either way it made Sakura feel terrible for doing this to Naruto, but she can't lie to him either.

"Sakura is everything alright?" asked Sasuke appearing behind the two of them.

Sakura jumped at Sasuke's presence, seeing as it was at a completely inopportune moment. She was just about to face him when she was cut off by Naruto.

"Everything's fine Sasuke, it's just that Sakura wanted to talk with me and explain things for a little."

Sasuke had realized what Naruto meant and was just caught off guard at Naruto's blunt statement. He then wanted to say something to his friend so as to salvage his friendship with Naruto. In reality, Sasuke had rued the day he and Sakura would have to confront Naruto; for fear that he would lose his best friend. Sasuke had never really showed appreciation, but it was Naruto, just as much as Sakura, that had brought him out of his depressed state when his parents' were killed. After everything that had come to pass between these three, he did not want it to end like this.

"Please don't say anything Sasuke. I am happy for you too, you deserve her. I'm honored that I you chose me as your best man. Thank you." Naruto said after seeing Sasuke's worried expression on his face.

All three of them were speechless, leaving an awkward silence in its wake. It seemed that all of them had things on their mind, but none of which were willing to say. It almost seemed that that was the way they were going to leave it until…….

"Oh come on, you both are about to be married. If you think that this will change anything between us you're wrong. Now if I remember this is a festival so let's enjoy it. What do you say?" Naruto said to make light of the situation. He did not want to leave this on a sour note and thought it would be best to console both of them. As much as he was sad about the whole ordeal, he would rather lose Sakura and Sasuke and still be friends, then lose both and ruin their bonds forever. He would just have to stop day-dreaming and face reality. Sure it would hard, but he was tough, and he wasn't going to dread over this for the rest of his life.

Sakura was thankful that Naruto, even in awkward situations, had the ability to cheer and console everyone. It was just one of those things that she would miss if she lost him.

"Thank you Naruto." said Sakura "For Everything."

With that Sakura went up and placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek and embraced him in a hug. Naruto then took a glance at Sasuke and nodded his head toward. It was a gesture that signified Naruto's acceptance of the entire situation and that he understood. Sasuke still felt that the situation could have been handled better, but was glad that it was over with and still had Naruto as a friend afterward. Sakura then let go of Naruto and went to Sasuke. She still felt weird, but was also glad the situation was over with. They both looked at Naruto who again nodded, and proceeded toward the bar at the other end of where they were situated at.

Naruto did not know that if these feelings would go away as fast as he had wished them to, for they were built up after years and years. He realized though, that he wouldn't spoil the moment for them and besides, they were getting married. They loved each other and Naruto knew he had no control over that then he did with Tsunade's drinking (and gambling). He just felt that all those times dreaming of him having a happy life with **her **are over. Reality is a cruel mistress at first glance, but you know that she will never lie to you. That is a gift in itself and Naruto would have to realize that.

When Naruto had gotten closer to the bar, he turned his back to the crowd to order another drink for him. He was just mulling over things when all of a sudden he heard "Oooos" and "Aaaaahhhhhs" from the crowd. He looked to see that in the mountains not to far away from the city, a great beam of light rose up, or coming down, Naruto could not tell. He just noticed that it had garnered the attention of all the people present, but not from Naruto. As much as it was a mystery to him, he just wanted to have his drink and to somehow get back that sense of happiness he had before. There was, however, one thing that stayed with him, and it was that feeling of paranoia, which had no turned to anxiety. Whatever the hell these feelings were, Naruto just took another drink from his glass and decided that the best way to combat these feelings was to drink, and keep drinking.

* * *

Drakwal was now on the ground, a large dent in his chest plate, and a cut on his forehead. He looked over to see Vidar face down with a crossbow bolt in the back of his neck. Drakwal had not had planned that the Imperial force would sneak up on him so quickly, but no matter. Alive or dead he carried out what he was sent to do and that made his death more bearable in a sense. He then looked over at the priest who had struck him with the hammer. He was standing over him, with a shield on the left arm and a hammer in the right. The only thing unusual was that the priest was not bald as their religious rite requires. This made Drakwal laugh a little in that maybe he had forgotten his shaving kit in Callaban, but that laughter was cut short when the man put his foot on Drakwal's chest. Then the priest spoke. 

"What was that cup earlier?" Maxentius asked.

"It was but a cup." Drakwal replied defiantly.

This did not amuse Maxentius at all, and he started to put his weight on his foot. This gave him a groan from Drakwal, but that was all.

"What was inside the cup?" Maxentius asked Drakwal another question.

"The end." Drakwal laughed a little when he said this, and it only got him more weight to be put on his chest.

"Now, I am going to ask you one more question, and maybe, just maybe, I will ease your passing. What was the purpose of that light before, and why did it go into the cup?" Maxentius said as he was starting to lose patience.

"Oh come now? I do not wish to spoil the surprise. All that I can say though, is that you and your men should leave as soon as possible. Chaos will envelop this land, and all the life of the East will fade. If you were any smart you will take my warning. Now come. I believe you owe my last rights before I die _priest_, so that God and Sigmar will embrace me in welcome." Drakwal replied smugly knowing that all enemies about to die after a battle were entitled to last rights, as is the custom of Imperial religion.

Maxentius took his foot off the Chaos knight's chest and looked down at the smug face. Then, almost inaudibly, Maxentius said "I'm not a priest" and with that turned and walked away. Drakwal was dumbfounded when he heard this. He was thinking that spending time in heaven was a lot better than spending it in hell with Khorne for eternity. But that hope vanished when the Imperial walked away and said that. Then, without noticing, an Imperial soldier had his rifle aimed right at Drakwal's face. Apparently there will be no eternal rest for this Chaos knight and no glorious death either. The last thing Drakwal heard was the click of the rifle's going off and then, it all went black.

Maxentius was discouraged that he got nothing from the Chaos knight, but right now it did not matter. A grander thing was now in the mind of him and all his men. Maxentius turned to face all those present, lifted his hammer and said.

"Men of the Empire……..we are going home." Upon hearing those words all the men raised their weapons in the air and began cheering. After all the trouble, all the dangers, and all the home sickness, they're going home. Home truly is where the heart is, and their hearts truly long to see their friends and families once again. Maxentius then turned toward his captain and asked "Casualties Riddick?"

The captain looked and replied "Seven men dead sir, what should we do with them.

Maxentius looked a down at the ground in disappointment, but looked up and said "We'll take their names and carve them into these walls and bury them down in the fields below."

"Very well." But just as the captain was about to walk away he turned around again and said "There be a problem with rations sir. It would be wise for us to restock at one of the neighboring cities."

"Aye, we will head to the nearest city, re-supply, and then onward to home." Maxentius then gave a smile that expressed that a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Riddick noticed and gave a nod and a smile back to his commander. He is also happy that he will be able to see his wife and daughter again, for it truly was too long. Sadly for this man, his commander, and his comrades, their business in the east was far from over.

* * *

Naruto was finishing up his fourth glass of wine, and was already starting to feel the side affects. Naruto figured he should stop as he did not want to do anything he wanted to regret and ruin the night, but then he would say how he was already having a bad night and that why should other people be happy. He knew this was the alcohol talking, but he could not find it in himself to stop. He was hoping that the bartender would cut him off, but he just kept giving him a glass of wine. 

"Stupid idiot does he want me to get drunk?" Naruto asked with heavy eyes. In truth Naruto never did drink much, but when he did he certainly could put it away.

After he was done criticizing the bartender, he started to drift off towards his friends.

"Look at them all. All congratulating those two without even recognizing I'm gone. Huh, and then they complain that I never visit them a lot." Naruto said as he received his fifth glass of wine. He should have stopped there, but of course decided what harm another drink could do.

Naruto then glanced over to his friends once again and his eyes rested on Sasuke and Sakura. Just by looking at them he felt anger and jealousy. He wanted to have a good time like they were; **he** wanted to be happy for once in his life, **he** wanted to be the one to marry Sakura, but of course that was not meant to be. Nothing is ever meant to be in Naruto's case. Naruto would always ask himself why, but he never would get an answer. Just as Naruto was thinking of just leaving, he heard his name being called.

"Hey Naruto, you're the best man aren't you? Why don't you say something for the bride and groom?" Konohamaru called over to his good friend.

Now it wasn't that Naruto hated Konohamaru at this moment, but that he was just really angry at how dense he was. Could he not see that Naruto was in no mood to socialize, let alone give a speech? All he wanted to do was to wave off Konohamaru and just give a simple "congratulations" to Sasuke and Sakura, but that did not happen.

Naruto then took his drink in one hand and raised it for everybody to see. He was combating with himself whether or not he should say what was on his mind or not. In the end that decision was not really up to him, but the excess of alcohol he drunk previously. He would soon regret what he was about to say.

"What can I say? These two are the best friends that I could ever have." When he said this everyone seemed to be touched at what Naruto said. To bad Naruto found it necessary to continue.

"Now for Sakura, I would just like to say what a girl she is. She's smart, beautiful, and soooo caring. But what is she to me anyways or is it what am I to her." Everyone was starting to look at one another and wondered where he was getting at. Naruto unfortunately, kept talking.

"I mean, she just led me on for my whole life thinking that she loved me, but instead she turns around and slaps me in the face by going to him." Naruto pointed toward Sasuke. This, Shikamaru could notice, was getting out of hand. He was about to go over and stop Naruto but Sasuke stopped him.

"Naruto you're drunk. Stop now while you're ahead." Sasuke told him. Although this was not what he wanted, he would not sit idly while Naruto portrayed himself as a pity case and bad mouth he and Sakura.

"I'm saying this to get it off my chest, do you mind? Besides, wasn't our little talk before about how we should get everything out on the table? Well that's what I'm doing, I'm speaking my mind and I tell you all I am fed up!!!!"

"Don't make it seem that you are the only one with problems, was it not you that said you were happy for us?" Sasuke replied, his voice becoming louder.

"Well I lied how's that for you, you arrogant ass (upon saying this he threw his cup at Sasuke which, he ducked)! Who do you think you are making me your best man? You want to rub it in my face that you're marrying the woman I loved for years!? Well you know what, to hell with you and everyone here! Don't fain friendship with me because I know I was never important to any of you! I don't need your damn pity or your friendship because I know there is nothing in it! To hell with you, to hell with you all" All of a sudden Naruto felt a cold sting across his face. He turned to see who it was and found Sakura in tears, holding her hand up. Naruto was speechless, and utterly couldn't believe what he just said. He was about to say something, but felt it would not help him at all.

Sakura just kept on looking at him with daggers in her eyes. What she was about to say though, would run right down through Naruto's being.

"Leave. I hate you." Sakura said a little above a whisper.

Naruto just looked down, not able to face her or anyone for that matter.

"Sakura…..I…." but he was cut off.

"I said LEAVE!! I HATE you Naruto!!! More tears were appearing in Sakura's eyes, and Naruto couldn't bear to look up from the ground.

"So this is how the emissary of Konoha acts, like a drunk and crazy animal." said Hiashi Hyuuga, father of Hinata and Hanabi, who just appeared on the scene. Hiashi was no fan of Naruto due to him becoming the emissary of Konoha, the same position Neji, his nephew, tried out for. Although it did not phase Naruto and Neji's friendship, it did strike a chord with Hiashi that his nephew lost to that crazy boy with the love of Western culture.

Naruto, who was still under the influence of alcohol turned to face Hiashi and withdrew his sword, which drew many gasps from the people around him. He charged Hiashi, who merely side stepped him and slapped him across the face. The slap was with the back of Hiashi's hand and it took Naruto to the ground.

"You are disgrace and a fool. I will see to it that you will be stripped of your position and your name to be disgraced, if it isn't already. You should be ashamed of your behavior this day and how you besmirched Lord Uchiha's special moment." Hiashi said trying to portray himself as being right and almighty in the matter.

Naruto just looked up from the ground. All he saw were a smug Hiashi and all his former friends giving him dirty looks. He then looked over to Sakura and noticed that Sasuke had his arm around her waist comforting her. That right there nailed Naruto in his coffin of guilt, and what's worse is that he put himself there. He can not believe that he acted on his emotions so blindly, and now it could cost him his entire life in Konoha. He simply picked himself up, sheathed his sword and left. Konohamaru was about to go after him but was stopped by Hiashi.

"No boy let him realize what he's done." Hiashi said simply, which just garnered an angry glare from Konohamaru. He just looked at his friend disappear into the crowd and kicked himself for asking Naruto to give a speech. He then looked up at the sky, and he noticed that the stars were beginning to fall.

* * *

Naruto made his way into an alleyway far from the festival. He was debating whether he should go home or go back and apologize. 

"Yeah, right, like they'll ever forgive me." said Naruto as he was going down the alley.

"I should go home and tomorrow I'll ask Tsunade to place me in another city so I can be an ambassador of Konoha. That is, if she'll even hear me after she's heard all the stuff I've done tonight. Damn, I am so Stupid!!" Naruto yelled the last part out as he banged his fist against the wall. He brought it back to see that he broke the skin and it was starting to bleed.

"Uh, damn it." As Naruto said this, he was starting to hear hissing coming from above him.

He looked up to see that the stars were beginning to fall that were customary with the festival, too bad he wasn't with anybody to share the moment. But then something caught his eye. To him it seemed that the stars were getting closer with each one that passed. That couldn't be possible could it?

All of a sudden, though, a large ball of fire seemed to be getting closer to the city as it flew across the sky. Then it seemed to turn and aim straight for Konoha. Naruto could not believe what he was seeing, that the star was falling toward Konoha, and at great speed to. It was then that the star flew right overhead Naruto right in the direction of the celebration. Then, as if an earthquake had happened, a large quake racked the entire city. Naruto felt it the shock and it took him to his knees. He looked up again and saw that the sky was now littered with stars heading for Konoha. Now the subject of going back to the party was a very serious situation. After feeling a few more shocks, Naruto picked himself off the ground and started to run back toward the festival.

"Oh I pray that everyone is alright." Naruto said as he was trying to run as fast as his drunken body could go.

Back at the festival Naruto saw everything was in pure chaos. Tables overturned, people running and screaming, and a large crater in the center of it all. Naruto concluded that that was where the star must have fallen and that it had done quite a bit of damage to the surrounding buildings.

"Sakuraaaa, Sasukeeee!!!!!!" Naruto yelled as he looked for his friends.

"Konohamruuu, TenTen, Nejiiiii!!!!! Naruto yelled again swerving through debris of fallen buildings and panicked people.

"Mommy!!!!" Naruto heard and looked over to see that a little girl was hiding under a table crying.

As much as Naruto wanted to continue looking for his friends, he decided to help the poor little girl. He rushed over to the table he was under and picked up the little girl under it.

"Don't worry we'll find your mommy." Naruto tried to console the girl, but it did not help subdue the tears.

All around him people were running and the stars continued to fall from the sky. Naruto decided that the only thing for him to do now was to get the little girl to safety. He wanted to continue and look for his friends, but he couldn't put the little girl in danger. Naruto was rushing around looking for a safe place to take cover and found a building untouched by the falling debris. He went up to the door and tried to open it, but found that it was locked. He then started banging on the door, hoping that there were people inside.

"Let us in!! Please help!!!!" Naruto yelled.

Then, as if by some miracle, the door opened to find a middle-aged man hurrying them inside.

"Come on, come on?" rushed the man as he led them down the stairs to his basement.

When Naruto went down there he found two other people, a woman and a boy, sitting in the corner. Most likely his family thought Naruto, as he found a corner to take rest in. He placed the little girl down, who was still crying for her mommy, and just relaxed against the wall. His head still spun from the alcohol from before and everything was just giving him a headache. He looked over at the woman, who was rejoined by her husband, and she gestured that she be given the little girl. Naruto obliged as he gave the child over and just sat in his corner thinking of what had just transpired in a few hours. It honestly felt like a nightmare, that he'd wake up and everything would be fine. Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't be mad at him and he would just live happily. But as is the case with Naruto nothing is as it seems. Just then a large boom could be heard and the room shuck, and then the room started to collapse. Naruto couldn't believe his luck or maybe it was because he didn't have any in the first place. It was all by chance that Naruto got through life, not luck. Now it would be all by chance that he would survive this, but that was wishful thinking. Naruto just covered his head and hoped for the best.


	5. Exodus of Sanity

**The Exodus of Sanity**

It is said that Khorne's blood was taken over the World's Edge Mountains by Sigmar himself, the very man who bested Khorne in battle. It is also said that Khorne's men, upon seeing the defeat of their master, took his blood and hid it away themselves.

So many theories revolving around its disappearance from the Old World, none about what the blood can actually do. From what historical accounts and stories tell us, its very presence forced Sigmar to hide it away under his castle, so great was its power. It truly had to be something if it was taken half-way across the world to hide it. But, as stories say, the blood's power can only be unleashed at the Changing of the Guard, when the natural balance was weak. What powers it could unleash on Men and other races none can say; for people would rather not talk of such things……….

* * *

_"HEELLLP!!!!! HEEELLP!!!!" yelled Naruto from down the hole._

_How could he have been so stupid and not see the stupid hole right in front of him. No, what was even stupider was that he didn't even bother to tell anybody where he was going. He figured he didn't need to tell anyone as he knew the forest pretty well, but that thinking is what is probably going to kill him._

_Then it hit him, he was probably going to die, nobody knowing where he had gone, probably not even thinking about him. How could he hope for anybody to save him? No, he was just going to stay in the hole until he eventually gave in to hunger._

_This realization of helplessness and death brought tears to the young boy's eyes; he would never be able to grow up, never see his friends again, never see Tsunade, and never see Sakura again. Now the concept of death is one that is generally not thought of by anyone at a young age but, when they are put in a situation where they feel they won't live, they start to think. When they start to think, they begin to regret, and when they regret they lose hope._

_Naruto couldn't surmise that he was going to die like this, and eventually his tears of sorrow became ones of anger. He started to beat the walls around him until his knuckles were red, and upon doing this, found that the earthen walls were soft. The rain from yesterday must have softened the walls up and turned it into clay._

_Naruto now looked up at the sky and soon his visage of despair turned to a one of sheer will._

_"I am not going to die here. I'm getting out whether this stupid hole likes it or not." Naruto said with vigor._

_Naruto then dug his hands in the walls and started to climb. Sure it was messy, but he getting out all nice and clean left the twelve-year-old's mind at the moment the idea came to his head. And so Naruto climbed and realized that the further he went up, there were roots where he could grab on to. Maybe his luck was turning around and that he was going to get out this predicament. Then as he was about to grab onto the next root, the one he was standing on gave way, and he started to plummet back down the hole. Naruto just looked up as he was falling, watching the opening of the hole get smaller until he hit the bottom._

Naruto opened his eyes with a start and looked around at his surroundings. His view however, was blocked by the fallen debris that was on top of him. The only thing that Naruto could see was a few sparkles of light, which, no doubt came from fire as he felt its heat.

He tried to move his muscles, but that was of no use, as he was completely covered by stone, wood beams, and dust. It truly was amazing how he was even alive after that crazy turn of fortune and now, when he thought there was a chance, he was sadly disappointed. Could he have been more naïve though? Just take a look at his life. You'll see that he never got the better end of the deal, so what can be different now. Now he was starting to think if it wouldn't be better if the debris hadn't have killed. Now he would have to suffer until help arrives, and by then they would be too late.

But something caught Naruto's attention. He didn't hear any more crashes or feel any more shocks. Could that mean that it all ended? Can all that chaos that was happening before have subsided? There can be no telling. As for Naruto, the only thing he could do now was wait until help arrived or death overtook him. Until then Naruto would have a lot to think about. Mainly if his friends had made it out all right and especially about his little out-burst from earlier.

"How could I have acted like that, there is no excuse except for my stupidity. The way they were all looking at me makes me feel sick. I don't blame them, how can I. I was the selfish one and they were justified in their thinking. Man and I even attacked that ass Hiashi. Even if I am saved from here, I'll both be stripped of my title and probably thrown out. What would dad say if he saw me now? Some good person I turned out to be eh father?"

Naruto then reminisced about the little dream he had earlier. He remembered that day, how he was eventually found by his friends, crying and with a broken leg. He felt so ashamed of himself that day due to his weakness. It did not help in the Academy as he was named "cry-baby" by some. His friends had always come to his defense when they would say this, and it would only make Naruto feel even worse because they thought he needed protecting. In weapons training he would always be the first one out of the melee and be forced to sit and watch the others. The only good thing that Naruto exceeded at was his oratory skills, which eventually landed him the role as emissary of Konoha, a position which he probably won't have for much longer, considering if they found him.

"I'm helpless, as I've always been. No point in hoping because…….this time they can't help me." Naruto said just watching the flicker of the flame.

It was sort of ironic how Naruto could have been free at this moment had he not have chosen a better spot to sit. From what could see, the entire back-end of the basement was clear, and the stairs seemed to have stayed intact throughout the ordeal. What slim chance Naruto could of had of freedom had he not gone over to "this" side of the room.

"Hm, so close yet so far away." Naruto tried to move again, but the materials covering him were too much.

"Damnit" Naruto said as he was still trying to wiggle free from under the beams.

"It's no use, I'm going to die here. I guess this is what my life was leading to. What a waste." Defeated, Naruto just slumped back under the wooden beam.

He started thinking back to that day in the forest; at how his friends saw him in such a state. How from that day his friends always sought the need to protect him like some sick dog. Oh how Naruto hated the fact that people, his own friends, pitied him. It was either that or they thought him weird for liking Western culture so much, and because of that they avoided him or called him names behind his back.

This sense of insignificance in the people's eyes turned Naruto's sorrow to anger.

"No!! This won't be **my **end. I'll show them, I'll show them all." And with that Naruto started to push forward against the boards

Naruto never wanted to be like the little boy stuck in the hole. He was going to become something more, not just another statistic on some depth chart of casualties.

He started to push again with all his might. It felt like his bones were about to snap, but he didn't care. For whatever it was worth, he will not be found curled up under a bunch of debris.

Then, as if by some miracle, the wooden beam above him started to budge. Naruto noticed this and gave in more pressure. His muscles literally felt like they were going to pop and the exertion of force was starting to give him a headache.

Naruto's will however, was a lot stronger than his physical limitations.

"AAAAUUUUGH!!!!" With a loud scream of determination he wrestled the beam off his shoulders. His left arm was now free and this gave determination for Naruto to continue.

"Stupid Fricken beams!!" Naruto was now tugging at his right arm to be free as well, but it was proving to be a lot harder than thought.

The wood around was now giving way, but the stone that trapped was little bit tougher to move. Nonetheless Naruto gave it his all; he was not going to be stuck here to die. With one more thrust of energy Naruto not only got out his right arm, but freed the entire upper half of his body.

He crawled out of the debris with dozens of scratches and bruises. The garb that he wore at the party was also torn, but Naruto could honestly care less for that. The important thing was that he was out and now would go out and see the damages inflicted by the comet barrage. Then, all of a sudden, Naruto heard something.

He looked toward the area where he thought it was coming from and saw that the roof caved in there as well.

"Oh no" Naruto said realizing that was the place where that family was took cover in.

Naruto walked over closer to the pile and found a few limbs poking out from under it. The sight literally made Naruto sick to his stomach, but then he heard the almost inaudible sound of crying. Naruto went in closer and realized that the sound was coming from somebody inside the rubble. The realization startled him.

"Wait hold on, I'm coming to get you don't worry!" Naruto then started to move the stones that muffled the crying.

Then with the removal of one final beam he managed to see who was doing the crying under the debris. It was the little girl he saved before and her appearance seemed to express the pained expression on her dress. There was a rather large bruise on her forehead which was starting to bleed, and the pretty dress she had before was besmirched with dirt, rips, and blood coming from the scratches she had.

Naruto pulled the girl from the rubble and lifted her up. She wasn't heavy to carry.

"Hey, it's all right now, I got you." Naruto tried to console the girl and it seemed to lessen her sobs.

Naruto didn't quite know how else to comfort the girl, but he figured that the only thing he could right now was to get them out of this basement. He turned toward the little girl.

"Hey, we're going to get out of here. Do you think you can walk?" Naruto asked the little girl who nodded "yes" to his question.

Naruto then set the girl down and both went up the stairs heading up to the first floor. They went on with caution for fear that the stairs would fall, but amazingly they made it up to the first landing.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, the little girl ran ahead to get to the door; Naruto though was quite sluggish getting up there, as the energy used to free him and the little girl exhausted him.

Naruto looked toward the hole in the roof, made by the comet, and noticed that it was no longer dark; in fact, upon looking it seemed as if a very thick, reddish fog had hit the town.

"By the gods, how long was I underneath the rubble? It can't be morning already, could it?" Naruto was thinking to himself until he heard the door of the house open.

Naruto looked out toward the little girl and found that she was standing in the middle of the doorway. He walked toward her to peer outside, and what he found utterly dumbfounded him.

Outside of the house the street was completely empty and it was eerily quiet.

"Come on." Naruto took the little girl's hand and led her outside.

The fog or smoke that covered the area was very thick; you weren't even able to see five yards in front of you. Naruto looked around and found nobody.

"Hello!?" Naruto was walking down the street, listening to see if anyone would return his calls.

"Helloo!?" Naruto yelled out again.

Again there was no answer and it left Naruto and the little girl in complete silence. Even though Naruto felt like it was a bad feeling to go off, he knew that he needed to find help. He turned toward the little girl who seemed to be in her own little world.

"Hey? We need to find some help, okay. Don't leave my side." Naruto told the little girl.

"All right" Replied the little girl.

And so they set off down the street looking at all the downed buildings and seeing if there was anybody that could help them. It seemed that the entire city was deserted, which was quite scary considering that it was full of life last night (or a few moments ago, Naruto couldn't figure it out).

They continued to scour the streets in hopes of finding someone, anybody. However it was all to no avail, and the red fog only seemed to increase the paranoia that was creeping back up on Naruto.

All seemed quiet until there a shuffling heard nearby. It caught the attention of Naruto and he immediately went to investigate. The sound seemed to have been situated in the debris of a building and he was about to move toward it but was stopped by the girl not letting go of his hand. Naruto turned to look at the girl and saw that she was terrified; apparently the situation was getting to her as well.

Naruto looked over at her and felt pity towards the girl; not only had she lost her mother but the whole atmosphere of the city was downright scary. Naruto walked over to the little girl and kneeled down next to her. Her eyes literally told Naruto what she was feeling, and he took it upon himself to make it seem like everything was all right, but for some reason he had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Naruto shrugged those feelings away however, and put on a smile to lessen the tension.

"Hey?" Naruto said to the little girl.

"Don't worry everything is going to be okay. I'll protect you I promise. Just try and be brave alright? Can you do that for me?"

The little girl nodded her head in response and let go of his hand. Naruto then started to slowly make his way toward the half collapsed building.

"Hello!? Is there anyone there?" Naruto yelled toward the debris.

He started to move closer and was climbing over the rubble, heading toward an entrance that the comet made when it crashed into the structure. As Naruto was getting closer he turned back to the little girl to see if she was still there. She was, but it seemed that she was more transfixed by fear than what Naruto had told her. Naruto just nodded his head towards her and continued, now, into the building.

Upon entering Naruto could tell that well-to-do people lived here as it was furnished rather nicely (if you look past the dust and the gaping hole in the house). The floor was made of wood and with each step that Naruto took it squeaked under his weight. Not only did this seem to get on Naruto's nerves but almost made the house seem spooky in a sort of way. Well, with the way the whole city was acting, like it was completely deserted, this seemed kind of normal.

As Naruto came to a flight pf stairs he stopped to listen and see if there was anybody upstairs. Naruto did not know exactly why he was doing this, because what he had probably saw before was some stone or beam giving way.

"This is ridiculous, probably just me being paranoid." Letting loose a raspy breath, Naruto was just about to turn around when he heard a loud "_thump" _from upstairs.

Naruto stopped as he was listening to see who or what made the sound. He turned and put one foot on the first stair and started to ascend slowly.

"Hello, is someone up here? I'm here to help… or at least find some." Naruto was continuing up the stairs, going slowly so as to pick up the slightest bit of sound.

With each step that Naruto took it gave a loud screech that could be heard throughout the whole house.

"If anyone is there then this should have given them cause to come out wouldn't it?" Naruto asked himself.

Either way he continued his climb until he came up to the top of the stairs. Just as Naruto reached the top he heard another "_thump" _this time coming from one of the rooms along the hallway. Naruto was cautious to continue but put those feelings aside as there was no reason for this behavior.

"What am I, afraid? It's probably some scared villager hiding in their room that's all." Naruto headed to the first door on his left and pushed it open.

"Nothing." And with this Naruto shut the door.

He walked over to the next one, opened it, and found that it looked to be a room for a child. Still there was no one there so Naruto closed the door and headed toward the last room in the hallway. As he was about to reach for the handle, he noticed that there were scratch marks all on the front of the door. If that didn't seem odd enough, another _"thump" _came from the opposite side of the door. This startled Naruto a bit and he was pondering whether he should just go back. It was obvious that whoever was here did not want any help or else they would have shown themselves already.

"Oh boy" Naruto said as he let out a breath of air.

As Naruto's fingers swept across the cold iron of the door handle he pushed it open slightly. He was trying to see if there was anything discernible to that of a person. As Naruto's eyes gazed around the room he figured there was no point in trying to use the light coming from a back window in the room as the fog blocked out everything.

Naruto opened the door a slightly to get a better glimpse inside the room. He scanned the room once more and found that there was what looked like two people on their sleeping mats, side by side. Naruto pushed the door open more to get a better glimpse and he moved into the room. The man and women looked liked they were soundly sleeping and it was probably their movements in sleep that caused the noises earlier before.

Naruto could not believe his previous fears of going into the room and almost laughed at his stupidity. As he walked closer to the bed he immediately noticed he stepped in some sort of liquid. He looked down at his feet, but with the bad lighting he could not find out what it was. Just as Naruto was looking down at his feet he found that the sheets that the man and women were laying in were stained with something dark. Again, due to bad light, Naruto could not figure what it was.

"What in the world?" Naruto asked himself.

Then Naruto heard what seemed to be growling coming from the corner of the room. He turned to see what was making the noise and found what seemed to be a girl, but she had glowing eyes. Eyes that were as golden as the midday sun and ones that seemed to penetrate right into Naruto's heart. He jumped out of fear and stepped back as if she were a wild animal.

"Hello." Naruto said like he was some fish out of water. It's not that he shouldn't be scared but that he was completely taken off guard seemed to startle him.

"Are you all right?" He asked to get some sort of response from the girl that wasn't a growl.

Naruto backed away but the girl, who seemed to be about fourteen with brown hair, stalked after him. As Naruto continued backwards toward the door he tripped over the sleeping mat and fell on top of the couple.

What Naruto the saw next completely startled him as he let out a gasp. He then noticed that the woman's face seemed to be completely clawed off with her green eyes staring lazily at his blue ones, the man also was mauled. Naruto fought to get up and fell out onto the hard, wood floor. He landed right into the liquid he stepped in before and it dawned on him that it was in fact blood.

He hurried toward the door and looked back at the teenaged girl who only bared her fangs at him. The look on her face was so animalistic that it completely ruled out that she was a pretty girl. Naruto need not more convincing to leave as he shut the door and raced down the stairs. He almost slipped on the blood which covered his shoes, but he kept on going, until he reached the hole in which he entered the house.

Upon getting outside Naruto climbed over the rubble and ran. He ran as fast as he could down from where he came when he stopped deciding that he was far enough away to be safe. What had he just seen in there, it was unnaturally frightening? Finding the mauled couple in their sleeping mats gave Naruto some pretty bad visions. Remembering the woman's severely clawed face staring back at his was a truly haunting sight. Had that girl done that? Naruto guessed that they were her parents, but that conclusion made the whole situation more unsettling. All Naruto wanted to do now was just get some help and figure out what's going on.

"By the gods what's happening?" Naruto then looked around to see where he was, but the red fog was far thicker than imagined.

"And what is the deal with this weird mist? Could it be the reason for all the weird things happening here?" Naruto just started to think for a few to try and fathom what was going on.

It was in the middle of the summer, mist only came in the spring and when it was raining. It certainly did not rain before, Naruto knew, so what was the cause for the unseasonable fog, and just where the **hell **was everybody?

Naruto was then starting to think of how quiet it had gotten. Well it was quiet before, it was just there was something that Naruto had with him that did not make him completely alone. Then it hit him.

"Oh shit the little girl!" He took of running from where he came.

How could he have been so stupid? Leaving that poor girl there, scared stiff, wondering what had happened to him.

"Damnit I hope to the heavens that she is still there! Please just be there, please?" Naruto made his way down the street and back to the house. Upon returning, Naruto just glanced at the house and started looking for the girl.

"Hello, are you still here!?" No answer.

"Hey, come on out its safe!?" Still there was no answer.

"Hellooo! Please, say something if you're there?" Naruto was now searching frantically in the fog to see if she was there.

All was in vain as he got no answer. Just where in the hell could she have gone, did he not say to stay right there? What could have made her move from the spot, as Naruto remembered she was scared stiff. It would either be because she ran after him, or running away from something. Then he remembered the teenager inside the building and he placed that piece into the situation.

"Oh no, she couldn't have gotten out could she, and chase after that little girl. Damnit why did I run like that? I should have remembered that she was still there, I am so foolish. Oh where could she have gone?" Naruto was just standing their incredulously at the predicament at hand.

He wanted to know what happened to Konoha and where all the people went. What was with that girl in the house and where did his little kid run off too. At that moment it seemed that the world was spinning with no promise of it letting up, and Naruto just wanted to get away. He started running, yelling and calling out for someone, anyone, to help. Naruto was running but the fog made it impossible to see where he was going.

As much as it seemed that the air was heavy Naruto would not let up on his running. Now he was running just to find a way to get of the city, to see the sky again and have some peace. To him it literally felt like the buildings were coming in closer blocking his perspective of the streets. Right now all Naruto knew was that he was somewhere in the area where the festival was held yesterday…. Or just now….Or whenever it was held. That was another thing that Naruto could not figure out, what time was it.

Naruto just kept running until his lungs were about ready to collapse. The air was made very hot and sticky, making it hard for him to breath. He was about ready to collapse when he looked at his surroundings. He noticed tipped over tables, decorations, and confetti. It was the same area where he had found the little girl. He had just gone in a big circle and had not even realized it. Things were certainly acting very odd around here and that sense of being helpless soon crept over Naruto. He grabbed his head and started to shake it.

"This is all a dream that's all. Please let me be back in my house, or even back under that debris in the basement I don't care. Just as long I'm out here. PLEASE make it END!!"

"Naruto?" A voice, little above a whisper, said.

Naruto turned around to see who had said his name and found the person he'd least expected.

"Sakura, oh heaven Sakura is that you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes…Naruto…..What's happening?" Sakura replied weakly, standing under a tent that covered her form in shadow, but by the voice Naruto could tell it was her.

"I don't know, but please come on? Are you hurt? We need to get out of here, now." He lifted up his hand for her to take it.

"Naruto…You said some pretty hurtful things before you know."

"I know Sakura and I'm sorry, but please now is not the time. We need to find some help. Please come with me now." Naruto said with a tone of urgency.

"I can't go with you Naruto…..But why don't you stay." Sakura said with an almost animalistic growl in her voice. She then started walking out from under the tent.

"What are you talking about we need to le--" Naruto was then cut off when Sakura had completely moved from the shadow into the dim light.

Sakura now had fangs with odd markings on her face, but what startled Naruto the most was that she now had pink hair with emerald color eyes. She gave him a feral grin, which showed her fangs, and she lifted her hand out revealing her sharpened nails. Naruto jumped back not taking his eyes off from her.

"Sakura what happened to you?"

"Nothing bad happened to me if that's what you're asking. I feel freer then I ever did before and more powerful too." She started to walk up to Naruto and gave him a seductive look.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Naruto asked trying to act indifferent toward her advances.

"Don't tell me you don't like what you see. Isn't this what you've wanted for all these years?" As she said this, she was removing some of the torn remnants of her dress.

"You are not yourself."

"No, I am so much more than the person that I used to be and I could make you feel the same way as well." Sakura now had her dress past her shoulders, showing off her ample cleavage.

Sakura's eyes glistened in and the markings on her face seemed to be becoming thicker. Naruto was backing away from her until he backed up into something. He immediately turned to see who it was and looked into crimson eyes.

"Going somewhere loser." Was what Naruto heard and he knew exactly who it was.

"Sasuke!?" Naruto was now looking into the eyes of his best friend, who now had fangs and whose hair was longer, and sleeker, like a mane.

"I'm surprised you made it passed the night. Many villagers had died during the meteor shower, and the rest…." Sasuke let his sentence slip, looking at the ground as he did.

"Yes and what happened to the rest!?" Naruto asked becoming furious at him not knowing what was going on.

"We turned Naruto by His bidding."

"By whose bidding what are you talking about?"

"We've become something so much more than Men Naruto. We are a new breed on this World. We are the epitome of lust…… of power…… and of utter Chaos.

Sakura then grabbed Naruto from behind and whispered into his ear.

"You'll understand soon enough." Sakura then bent her head forward into the crook of Naruto's neck.

He could barely feel the touch of Sakura's fangs when he broke away from her grip. Naruto drew his sword from his sheath and slashed at Sasuke who evaded easily.

He then started to run as fast as possible. He didn't care where his legs would take him as long as it was somewhere other than here. Sakura then looked toward Sasuke and sidled up alongside him.

"He's heading to the main plaza." She said while nuzzling her head under his neck.

"I know. The others will just have to cut him off there." Sasuke said with a bored tone.

He then bent his head toward Sakura and roughly yanked her head to the side. She gave off a breathy moan as he started to lick at the area where her neck met her shoulder. Sakura started growling in appreciation and brought up her hand to push Sasuke's head closer to her neck. Sasuke bared his fangs and started to press and gently tease the spot of Sakura's neck. The emerald gleam in Sakura's eyes shined more and she purred at the attention.

Just as Sasuke brought his hand up toward Sakura's right breast, they were interrupted when a voice rang clear.

"Quit it you two, mate afterwards we catch our prey. Understood?" The two looked up to the eyes of their leader.

"Excuse us Lady Tsunade. We just got caught up in the moment is all." Sakura said with a mischievous look towards Sasuke.

Just focus now, I won't accept it if he gets away."

"Yes Lady" Sakura and Sasuke both said when they ran off toward Naruto

Tsunade just looked down where Naruto had run and felt like what she was doing was wrong. But those feelings were soon repressed when a sense of hunger and lust overcame them.

"Whatever you do Naruto, don't struggle. Please?" Tsunade then went down from where she was perched on top of a building and walked down the street.

* * *

Naruto did not know what was happening, but all he wanted to do now was get away. Just get away and figure out what was happening.

"What happened to them, they looked so evil, sadistic. This can't be real; this is some sort of nightmare. I won't give in though, I'm going to survive and get to the bottom of this." Naruto then stopped to catch a breather.

As Naruto was catching his breath he realized he still had his sword in his hand. Naruto looked toward the ornately decorated blade and remembered when it was first given to him when his father died. In reality it wasn't meant to be used in combat, but for ceremonial services, but it still proved significant in Naruto getting away a few moments ago. Then memories of his father came to him, and it made something boil inside that wanted to make him persevere.

"Father, you were never there for me in life. Always with the others writing me off as a weak, but I promise you that I won't be taken for the fool that people that I was. All of them judged me, even you, but now I vow that this won't go unnoticed. I will fight for my survival and if by chance I am able to find out what happened to everyone, well that would clear a lot of the mystery hanging around. Just you wait father, you will see." Just then Naruto heard a clapping coming from atop one of the building to his left. He looked to see who it was but the fog made it difficult to see.

"Well, it seems the errand boy is quite a speech maker. Well, in truth that's all you were good for."

Upon hearing the name "errand boy" being given to him Naruto immediately figured out who it was. Then Naruto saw the figure drop down from his perch and was now walking toward him.

"What's the matter Naruto surprised to see me?" Kiba said as he appeared through the fog.

Naruto was hesitant to go closer to his friend. After what just happened to him he realized that it wasn't smart to trust anyone now. Also, the red markings on his cheeks didn't seem natural at all and gave more reason to Naruto not to go near Kiba.

"Listen to me Kiba, I want to know have you changed or not?" Naruto's bluntness seemed to surprise Kiba a little bit but he quickly shook it off.

"I'm never one to lie Naruto, so I guess to honor our friendship I'll tell you the truth if you really want to hear it."

"Of course I want to hear it and also what's the deal with this change." Naruto said with a bit of venom in his voice.

"Alright I'll tell you Naruto calm down. There's no need for you to get angry." Kiba gave Naruto a toothy grin and starting circling Naruto.

"It began when that meteor shower hit the plaza; it was so sudden that nobody knew what was happening." Naruto was continuing to eye Kiba with his sword ready in his hand if he needed it.

"Then came the red mist which you see all about you. We really didn't know what to make of it so it was ignored in favor of looking for survivors of the meteor shower. But, then, as we started breathing in the mist more and more the changes started. At first they were gradual with people becoming angry at one another, then the markings appeared on their faces, and then….and then."

Kiba stopped circling Naruto and then cast his head to the ground. Naruto didn't know the cause for the lost train of thought, but still kept his guard. He knew Kiba was a skillful warrior and could easily take on Naruto if needed be. Naruto just kept his sword at the ready if Kiba was to pull anything, but then he spoke.

"I don't deny that I hate what I've become, but the feelings are so strong I can't fight them. I killed those people because I turned and I couldn't fight it." Just then, out of the corner of Naruto's eyes more figures starting appearing in the fog.

Naruto turned to face them and found all the faces looking back at him were the ones of his friends, excluding some faces, but Naruto wasn't looking at who in particular was there or not. All of them now had looks of crazed animals stalking their prey. The catch was Naruto was their prey.

"Naruto it's hopeless trying to fight it." Neji said with a mark on his forehead.

"Yes, better to just give in then suffer like the others who resisted." TenTen said who was right next to Neji with elongated fangs and claws.

"No! I'll never give into this." Naruto waved his hands to, signifying the mist.

"Can't any of you remember who you are!? Don't do this you can overcome it!"

"No Naruto it's pointless trying to fight back, it just makes the effects come onto you more." Ino said whose appearance greatly changed than from before. She now had blue eyes and snowy blonde hair. The markings that came with the others did not appear on her, but her fangs were there as they could be plainly seen.

"You said that didn't want to be weak anymore Naruto, well now is your chance. This mist rejuvenates you, makes you feel stronger, faster, smarter." Kiba said, getting back into the conversation.

"You call yourself stronger, you're a daemon is what you are. All of you have turned into monsters!" Naruto exclaimed who was now becoming angrier.

"You know, that's just what my uncle said when we found him." Neji said who gave Naruto a vicious smile.

"Oh and what, he turned just like you guys."

"No, don't worry about him Naruto, he won't be bothering anyone anymore let's just say" Naruto eyes widened in astonishment.

"You bastard you killed him didn't you? Your own uncle, the man who cared for you when your father died of disease!? Is **this **how you repay him!?"

"I thought you would have been happy Naruto, after all he did threaten you with exile at the party did he not?" Neji replied.

A cold wind was starting to blow and Naruto was starting to become dizzy with the realization that everything went to hell. He looked around at all the people he shared a lonely life with and saw none of them as who they used to be. A few faces were missing, but he figured they were out in some other part of the city "hunting" the survivors.

Naruto then saw Shikamaru standing off to the side with his head turned the other way.

"Well Shikamaru? Is there anything you'd like to say about all this, or are you just going to stand there like you don't even know me?" Naruto stood there with a stern look, but you knew if he was hurting.

"It's troublesome Naruto and that's all I'm going to say on the matter." Shikamaru said without even looking at Naruto.

Temari looked at Shikamaru and glanced back at Naruto.

"Do you think we chose to be this way Naruto, can you at least come to terms with that?" She said.

"Well you're not giving me much of a choice now are you?"

"It's because **we **don't have a choice Naruto, but you'll understand, soon." Kiba said toward Naruto.

Naruto could not figure out what Kiba had meant, but that was all until he felt his arms being taken behind his back, his sword knocked out of his hands.

He looked back to see who it was and found Sasuke staring back at him. Before Naruto had said anything Sasuke sunk his fangs into Naruto's neck. The pain was excruciating, causing Naruto to not even move due to it. He felt all of his inner turmoil and emotions come out from after years of suppressing them. The pain he felt when his father died, the sorrow when the village mocked him as being crazy, and jealousy after he had heard that Sasuke was marrying Sakura. All of the pain he felt in his life was coming up from out of him and was turning into rage, but Naruto was fighting it though.

"Fool, it's pointless trying to weather the change. Just give in Naruto; it would be a lot easier for you." Ino said as she came up to him. She looked him strait in the eyes when she went and bit down under his neck.

The pain Naruto was feeling was doubled when this happened, and he could gradually feel his sanity leaving him. His heart was beating faster by the minute and he could feel an intense heat coming from inside him. Then he felt breath on his right ear, but couldn't turn to see who it was. All of a sudden he heard a voice speaking to him.

"You know, at one point I really did like you Naruto, but you didn't see it. You were too oblivious. I got over you and know now you will never have me." And with that Sakura dug her fangs into the side of Naruto's neck.

Naruto was trying to get free but the three of them overpowered him. He looked up to see that a crack had been made in the fog which was letting some sunlight through. Naruto couldn't believe that he went from almost dying under a collapsing building to being mauled by his friends.

The pain was then becoming so bad that Naruto was becoming dazed. His vision was slowly becoming blurry and he felt like he wouldn't be able to stand for much longer. With one final breath Naruto felt himself drift off into oblivion. Then suddenly it all went black.

* * *

Naruto could hear voices all around him, not sure if he was awake or not, he tried to move but find the thought almost impossible. He tried opening his eyes, but all that he saw was a great big blur. He could hear voices though, and he listened closely to hear what they were saying.

"_He should've turned by now what's keeping it?"_

"_Quiet, sometimes it takes longer for others to go through the metamorphosis. Naruto is just one of those cases."_

"_But Lady Tsunade we can't just wait around for him, we need to.."_

"_**I know **__Kiba, all right everyone we should try and find anyone left in the city. If you don't find anybody we'll regroup at the main gate and head to another one of the villages nearby."_

"_Wait Tsunade, we can't just leave him. What if he can't find us once he changes?_

"_Don't worry Sakura, Naruto will find us if he doesn't die from his injuries."_

"_D-Die, what do you mean by that?"_

"_Well you were a bit excessive with Naruto, so it wouldn't surprise me if he doesn't recover."_

"_But you specialize in healing. Can't you do anything for him?"_

"_It's not that easy. My healing works for people, it probably won't do anything if I try to heal Naruto now. It's all up to him from here on out."_

"_Hn, it's probably better if he doesn't wake up."_

Naruto tried to listen to more but his energy was giving way. His eyes started to close on the light and he wondered if he did wake up. Would he be just like one of his friends, with markings on his face and claws? Then he wondered about the prospect of him not waking up. Was this what death felt like? He thought he would have some sort of out of body experience or something, but it never came. There was no blinding light, or him finding himself in the clouds; just black. But Naruto didn't want to think anymore, he was too tired.


	6. A Western Wind in the East

Sorry that it took me a while to update, I just had a lot of stuff going on. Hope this chapter makes it up, although I must say I'm not too pleased with it, but whatever. Read and tell me what you think. Till the next chapter.

"_**Naruto" **_italicized and bold are for the daemon's speech and Maxentius' other self

"_Naruto" _italicized words are for thoughts

**A Western Wind in the East**

I carry the Emperor's will as my torch. It lights my way through darkness and in death. My weapons are made of steel and my will of iron. I fight for my home, my people, and my faith in Sigmar. All shall hear our war cries and beatings upon our shields. I embrace death without regret and life without fear. I am the strongest and strongest alone. I am an Imperial soldier; woe to the vanquished.

- Imperial soldier's motto

* * *

The march from the mountain pathways was long and strenuous; many of the men wished to hunker down for the night for some rest. Maxentius knew that the march was taking a lot out of his men but he could not stop now. The city of Konoha just lay behind this thick, eerie forest that they were now traveling through. In reality it was quite something to see that the two miles of uninterrupted plain had suddenly given way to this forest. It just seemed to add to more of the mystique of the East, as only merchants from the Old Worlde went this far east. It certainly was mesmerizing for the young men who were getting a taste of the adventure that came along with being a soldier, but out of all the men, only the general kept his stern attitude.

Truth be told Maxentius never did like traveling, but the horrendous attack on Callaban, the city where he was stationed, prompted him to hunt down and kill the Chaos troupe that had done it. It was a great relief to him that they finally succeeded what they set out to do and finally, after procuring supplies, return home. Seeing Catalina again would certainly bring a smile to his face, even if she was sick in bed. He felt horrible for leaving her, but his orders to track down the enemy came from the Emperor Karl Franz himself. Far be it from him to deny an order from his Emperor.

"_Remember Maxentius: faith, honor …and love. That is what you fight for."_

"_**But that isn't all it is, is it?" **_Maxentius ran his hand through his hair. This other voice was normal, if albeit, another side of Maxentius. What questions that the general does not compel to ask his men he asks himself; hoping to find an answer to his own question.

"_**You seek something more prestigious then that boy. You want to become some hero like Sigmar. Am I right?"**_

"I follow my orders and that is all."

"_**Really, and did the Emperor mention crossing half the world for a measly war-band?"**_

"After Archaeon's campaign he decreed that all Chaos forces must be dealt with. I am merely carrying out my duty to the crown." 

"_**Well by all means do what you do best and carry out orders. But I know for a fact that you would like to be the one giving the orders."**_

Maxentius was quiet when his other self said this. He cannot deny his feelings to himself, and this just makes it more difficult to ignore these thoughts. Yes he would like to command an important position and feel what it is like to command an army at least more than six-hundred men. 

"_**That's right, think about it. You are a good soldier; you're just looking for a little recognition. Well don't worry it'll come soon. I mean that stone cup was something back there was it not? I bet you anything that it's gonna come back and bite us in the ass. So keep your wits about ya. That Chaos knight had something to smile about back in the mountains, about what I don't know. Stay vigilant boy or you'll never get the recognition you want." **_

Then Maxentius felt a slight tugging at his shoulder. It broke him from his thoughts, and he turned toward his second-in-command Riddick. 

"Sir, are you all right? You just seemed to close your eyes and doze off a bit."

"Did I? I'm sorry it is just…..Tell me Riddick what do you want out of life? What is the main thing you want right now?" Maxentius inquired. 

This took Riddick off guard a bit, but nonetheless answered him.

"Well…right now I just want to see my family again sir. Oh, there is nothing more that I crave right now. To see my son and daughter, my beautiful wife, hell, I even miss the damn dog."

"That's a very nice thing to live for. I am envious of you." 

"Yes but I hear you have a lady for yourself. That Lady Catalina from Tilea, very beautiful sir if you do not mind me saying. (There was a long pause before Riddick continued) I pray for her, along with my family, every night."

Maxentius put his hand on his friend's shoulder and gave him a look of understanding. Maxentius never knew how he could be so lucky as to find a woman as beautiful as Catalina. To have found someone that he can truly feel their love and vice versa. It truly pains him whenever he thinks of how he left her in her condition. No matter however, for Maxentius vowed to return for her. 

"Sir, just out of curiosity, but have you heard from the rider you sent ahead of us?" Riddick asked.

"No I have not, and it is getting dark. I hope he did not run into trouble."

Just then, from out of the fog, came a silhouette. Upon drawing closer Maxentius could see that it was his rider and by the looks of it he seemed pretty worn from his ride. But that was not all that Maxentius noticed. A look of panic and worry donned his face, and his horse looked like it was pushed into a hard gallop the whole way back.

"SIR!!...Huff….There is ….Huff….Terrible….The city is destroyed!" The messenger literally spat out as he was gathering his breath.

"Easy there soldier. Now say that again slowly this time." Maxentius said to the panicky scout.

"Yes sir….. The city of Konoha is destroyed. It was a smoldering mess when I got there. I came back as soon as I saw it."

"What did you find there? Did it look like it was put under siege? What was it!?" Riddick exclaimed. 

"No, there was no sign of an army there, but the city looks like it was put to the torch sir."

Maxentius was, to say the least, quite surprised about the news. It had only been a few days before that Konoha had sent a diplomat to inquire in to their presence in Cathay. Now the city, from what his scout just told him, is destroyed. What happened to the city within a matter of a day.

"Riddick, stay with the men here and tell them to set up camp, and get the Reiksguard, along with the Outriders and light cavalry, over to me now!" Maxentius ordered to his captain.

"Yes sir." Riddick replied and turned and gave the orders to the men. At once the Reiksguard, the grandest knightly order in the Empire, came towards Maxentius along with the Outriders and his light cavalry. Maxentius turned to address them at once.

"Now men, it appears we have a little problem. Konoha, the city where we were to re-supply is in ruin. We are to investigate the site and get what answers that we can from there." Maxentius then turned toward his scout. "Tell me what path did you take to get to the city?"

"Just head straight my lord; it is not far from here."

"Very well, go and take your rest now. You have completed what you were asked to do." 

"Thank you sir" and with that the scout turned away.

Maxentius then turned toward his cavalry once more.

"Men, I want a straight ride toward the city. I plan to get there before dark is that understood!?" 

"Yes general" the company responded toward him.

"Very well then, now we ride!!" And with a stern gaze Maxentius and his men sped off with a strong wind coming from behind them. 

* * *

(A village not far from Konoha)

Screams of despair filled the air and the light from burning buildings lit the surrounding area. The villagers were taken completely unawares of the daemon attack. They had come so quickly and fiercely that the militia had no time to organize. A few men from the village tried to defend their homes, but it was a futile attempt to stop these creatures. They were too powerful, even the women, as delicate as they seemed, gave off a vicious killer intent. 

Nobody knew how many of them there were or where the came from. All that mattered was surviving until help arrived from Konoha, surely news of this had been sent to the city.

"No please!! Spare me!? For my children's sake!" A man was begging at the feet of one of the deamons.

All he received in return was a predatory grin from the man as he plunged his sword deep into his stomach.

Sasuke's eyes widened with his newfound sense of bloodlust. At first he was afraid to let it out, but now it was invigorating being in control of another's life. To have that sort of power in the palm of his hand was addicting. He looked around and saw the chaos that was being spread throughout the village. He chuckled at the villagers fear, for they did not know that there was salvation in this. Some of the lucky ones might be just like Sasuke at the end of the night, and the others….well….won't be missed at all.

The screams had quieted down since they had attacked the village and now only a few defiant villagers were still alive. "How futile it all was." Sasuke said. It would not be long until they had enough power to storm the entire Li-chen province. Ever since Sasuke changed he was starting to think of the power he and his friends had gotten. 

"It's a power that shouldn't be wasted. There is change in the wind and it brings a new dawning for us. We will no longer be content to swim in our stagnant ponds, but will seek to soar in the sky." 

"Get away from me daemon!!" Sasuke looked over to see Sakura cornering a man near a hut. He was wearing a coat of plate armor signifying he was more than just a militiaman. Despite having all that armor on Sakura was still able to injure him, as the left side of his armor was red with blood

"Don't be so close-minded you fool. I am giving you a chance other than death." Sakura said as she stood above the man, her kimono now being torn to shreds revealing her lithe body.

"I would rather die than be one of you!" Sakura glared daggers at the man with her last bit of composure holding back her claws.

"Just you wait, once the Lady Tsunade hears of this, all your heads will be dangling from the city walls and you will plague us no more." 

"Oh I beg to differ on that." 

"And why not?" 

"Because I won't allow it" a voice was heard behind Sakura. 

Upon seeing who it was Sakura moved out of the way so as to give the man a clear view who said that. When he saw who was before him his face went from fear to utter surprise. 

"Dianxia!!"1 The soldier then forgot his pain and kneeled toward the Lady he served. 

Tsunade looked at her soldier in pity at his condition. She did not like her situation at all. Unlike the others, she managed to stave off the impulses that she had. Sad thing is there is a breaking point, and Tsunade was close to hers. 

"Look at me" she said toward the man.

Slowly he picked up his head and looked into Tsunade's eyes. What he saw was that her pupils were now like the irises of a tiger and the fangs were a tell-tale sign to him.

Upon seeing the horror on his face, she cringed at the presence of his fear. After changing she found that she now picked up on things she couldn't have before. Her senses led her to feel pain, hunger, and fear. All the while her she was in the village she was overwhelmed by how much it was coming from the villagers; her people. Now she was looking at the face of this man who had a look of fear that could kill. It utterly disgusted her that he was afraid.

"Get up" she said to him. "GET UP!! ARE YOU AFRAID OF ME!?" 

The soldier did not acknowledge her and just stayed kneeling on the ground. 

"Get up I said! You know what I am; fight to protect the people!" 

The man still refused to get up from his position out of respect for his Lady. Even though she was giving him a direct order he was trained not to kill the nobles he was meant to guard.

"You coward have you no sense of honor! Fight me or it will be your death!! FIGHT ME!!" At this the soldier cowered at the feet of the Lady. He had heard of her prowess in the campaigns against the orcs in the northern steppes, and he dared not remove his sword from its sheath.

"Does my servant dare disobey me?" asked Tsunade.

"No your servant dares not." The soldier replied with his head still bowed.

"Then by heaven, by your honor, and Cathay fight me!" 

The soldier looked up from his position on the ground and looked into Tsunade's eyes. She was completely adamant in her demeanor, but he was unwilling. Despite the lingering thought of death floated in his mind, he did not draw his sword. In fact he just kept on staring at Tsunade with a look prompting her to make the decision for him. 

"Loyal to the very end, even if I am a daemon as you say." she walked over to the man and placed her hand on his head. "I thank you for all your years of service."

This took the man off-guard, and his tensed muscles relaxed at her touch. He could not feel though, that Tsunade's hand moved down to the back of his neck. He knew what was going to happen and started crying, but with one forceful squeeze from Tsunade he went limp to the ground. 

Tsunade then walked away from the sight and passed Sakura without even a glance. She did not look at her because it was a reminder of what they had become. Tsunade remembered how Sakura was always a so peaceful, now she was as violent as the rest of them. What happened to them all? What was the cause of all this? It was plaguing Tsunade to no end, but the fact that she was Lord of the Li-chen province and killing her own people frightened her. Despite her many attempts to suppress the urges she felt, they were affecting her slowly but surely. Soon she will be no different than Sakura.

A wind suddenly blew across the village, causing the fire to flicker and dance against the darkness of the night. Sakura eyed her leader confused as to what was the matter with her. But for some reason as she was thinking about Tsunade, she drifted off into thinking about Naruto, but shook the thoughts from her head. 

"Why am I concerned for Naruto of all people? Why should I be is the real question? I know he is a friend, but honestly it seems I could care less now. What had happened and why do I like this?" Sakura asked herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Tsunade spoke to her.

"Sakura, gather everyone to the center of this village. There is something interesting in the wind tonight and I would like for everyone to know." 

"Yes Dianxia I will." Sakura then took off to tell the others to rendezvous with Tsunade.

All the while this was happening; Sasuke was in the background watching. He went up to Tsunade and asked her, "So you smell them too?"

"Yes, we cannot allow for the Imperials to get embroiled in this, it will only cause problems for us in the future."

"Future? You have something planned Lady?"

"As a matter of fact I do Sasuke, one that will be addressed in due time. But for now we need to secure our surroundings. That should be our main concern; not to let anyone know of the situation here in Li-Chen."

"Well by all means Dianxia don't keep us waiting. If you want us to secure our borders we should act quickly, no?"

"My plans are bigger than that of securing this province for our gains." Tsunade started walking away when she said this, leaving the Uchiha to look at her back.

"I plan to make sure that we do not get swept up by the power of Cathay, and the religious zeal of the Empire."

When she was done saying this she made her way to the center of the village with Sasuke right behind her. Upon getting there she found that all the villagers that were not killed were huddled in the center like animals. Tsunade then looked at them closely and found that some had been marked by some in her company. The villagers had no idea that they were actually given a second chance at life; instead they cowered in fear that they were going to be killed or worse.

Sasuke looked at them with disgust as if he had forgotten he once was one. Tsunade just looked at the Uchiha heir and gazed back at her band of citizens twisted into the creatures they are now. Her resolve however was hardened when the surge of power and authority took over her. She just then ruthlessly and looked over at a villager who was shaking badly.

Tsunade walked over to the woman who had blood covering her face. The girl did not realize that Tsunade was in front of her at all, so when Tsunade addressed her it made her jump.

"You, girl, tell my why are you so afraid?" The blonde haired women asked her.

The girl just stared wide-eyed at the larger women in front of her and was afraid to say anything. She just looked down at her lap, twiddling her hands nervously at her dirtied dress. Tsunade lifted her head up and gave her a somewhat comforting smile. 

"There is no reason to fear Xiǎojiě 2. Soon your pain will stop along with all your misery." Then she turned to the company that accompanied her to the village and addressed them;

"There is something unique in the wind tonight. I want all to take notice of it."

They all looked at one another with questioning looks and sniffed the air to find out what their leader was saying. When they all picked up on the scent there eyes widened in shock and they immediately went into uproar.

"The Imperials are heading toward Konoha!!" one shouted.

"Those fools will only cause problems for us; what do we do about them?" cried another.

All along there were looks of confusion, anger, and bewilderment. None had counted on the Imperial army heading toward the city, and with the shape it's in; they will surely relay a message to Emperor Tsao-Tsao in Wei-Jin. This was a very dangerous omen to them, as they heard about how fanatical the Westerners were about exterminating daemons. Something had to be done without garnering too much attention and so, when the voices died down, Tsunade stated her plan.

"It will be hard to dissuade the foreigners from our land and so I propose to negotiate with them. It should be done in a peaceful manner, without giving them any inquiries as to our situation. For the grander scheme of things to come to fruition, we need someone adept at words to talk with the Western general." When Tsunade was finished with what she was saying she, she perused the crowd as if she were looking for somebody. Then it seemed she had found what she was looking for when she stopped.

"Shikamaru Nara! You will be the emissary to the Imperial forces. You'll be given the choice of having an escort so choose wisely." This caught Shikamaru off-guard as he was not really keen on emissary business, at least not like Naruto.

"Pardon me Lady, but don't you think Naruto would be better at handling a situation like this?" Shikamaru asked seeking a way out of the matter.

"True, but Naruto is not here with us is he Shikamaru? So upon choosing the person that would best take his place I thought of you."

"I'm touched my Lady." Shikamaru added with sarcasm at the end of this statement, making it clear he did not want to do this.

"Shikamaru it's not like I am sending you there alone. You can choose a five person escort toward the Westerner's position. This **is **important Shikamaru so I'm counting on you for eluding them into a different direction." Tsunade said commenting at his reluctance to go.

"Very well Dianxia, but I still don't know what to say to them once I meet them."

"You'll tell them what exactly happened to Konoha, leaving out a few details, and ask them if they found any survivors in the rubble."

"Why would we ask for the survivors Dianxia?" asked Temari.

"Because, if any of our people noticed what happened to the rest of the citizens they might tell the Imperials. In turn the Imperials will tell Tsao-Tsao and that would just put us in a bigger spot of trouble. Right now we are not strong enough to fight all of Cathay, so we need to be discrete about our plans." Tsunade replied to the girl.

"But the destruction of an entire city will surely attract some speculation as to what happened there. It will be noticed at some point in time." Added Kiba, who, despite his overly-aggressive nature, stated a good point.

"I know that, but I will reveal that information until we are ready. For now, it is up to our perseverance through the matter that we will achieve our goal." Tsunade replied which saw some confusion among the crowd once more. Then one of the men in the back asked, "And what goal are we trying to achieve there my Lady?"

This garnered the man an angry look from Tsunade, but she shrugged it off and answered his question.

"I intend to make this land great once again; for too long has Tsao-Tsao rotted in his palace while we struggle to survive. While incursions of Beast-men are to the south, orcs to the north, and ogres to the west, how much longer can he bat an eye at the state of our once great kingdom? (She then turned to all present) Why does he find it all right for a foreign army to move across the land as if it were of no consequence? Does he not realize that these men come and live off our land as if it were there own. If it were up to me there would be no sign of these disgraces to our people. How the westerners continue to shower us with their blatant ignorance. They take what is precious to us and give it to their kings and queens so as to dress regally. They even try and enforce their beliefs on to us so as we can indulge in Old World popery, but I say no!" This received her a cheer from her daemon company, but the people huddled together were looking on scared, mesmerized, and surprised at the same time.

"Let it be known that yes, I am a daemon, but a daemon that has the best interests for her people. No longer will the boot of Western influence be at our throats, no longer will we stand weak against the monsters that surround us, and no longer will we let the barbarians of Ind and Nippon raid the land without consequence. I say to you all rise up and shake the foundations of a corrupt emperor, and let it be known we will not be defenseless in the sign of danger again!!" Then a mighty roar erupted from everyone that was there. If there was one thing Tsunade had, it was the ability to light a fire in everyone's hearts.

It can truly be said that it was her charisma that won over her captives that evening, and it let everyone know that the stink of Imperial soldiers wasn't only in the wind, but change. 

Tsunade glanced at Shikamaru and nodded to him so as to order him to begin with his assignment. Shikamaru nodded back and glanced at Temari who had let her hair down from her pigtails. He went up to her and said she will accompany him to the Westerner camp: he also went to Kiba, Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke. As he was directing them toward the scent he looked over at Tsunade with a questioning look. She noticed this and asked him what was wrong. He replied.

"What are we to do about our appearances? Don't you think that will cause speculation?" Shikamaru asked.

"Look inside the huts and look for any cloaks you might find. Shikamaru, you are the most normal looking one so you would not have to. However, for the rest of you, find some clothes and cover up for heaven's sake. Ino barely nothings covering you and Sakura be mindful to hide your hair and ears."

This gave her a nod from Sakura but Ino just looked at herself and asked, "What is wrong with me that I need to cover up?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes back and told Ino just what exactly what was wrong.

"Because, we are trying** not** to bring attention to us and with you with little to nothing covering you isn't exactly presentable." 

"I'm just going to show them what they can never have. What's the matter if I make them a little jealous?"

"As I won't allow it Ino, get dressed." Kiba ordered Ino. "I don't want any of those stupid men getting ideas."

"Oh Kiba" Ino replied as she walked over to him "You know that I only have eyes for you." She then traced Kiba's lips with her tongue and started nipping at them with her fangs.

Kiba tried to keep a straight mind but his animal instincts were taking over him. He was becoming more reluctant to continue with the task assigned and more willing then to just stay.

"Besides, four people are enough to deliver a message, right?" Kiba said as Ino continued with her tongue's ministrations.

However, before they could have continued further, a loud cough was heard from Tsunade. Ino stopped and backed away from Kiba giving him a seductive wink as she walked away to change. Kiba was still a little in a daze after what happened and just stared off into space, but a good smack on the head brought back into reality.

"KIBA!! Get your damn head focused and concentrate on the matter at hand! We can't allow a failure in this do you understand?" Tsunade berated Kiba.

"Wait, it wasn't even me that started it, it was Ino, you saw."

"I don't care. Now, I understand that there may be a little tension between you and her to "continue" along the way, but don't. If there is one thing that I won't stand for, it is that this will be a failure over something stupid like that understand?

"Yes Dianxia, I'll make sure it won't be a factor", he hung his head low in respect for his leader. Kiba still remembered his teaching in the military academy, even if his change made him feel inclined to rebel; he still carried on his role as Captain of Konoha's North Gate. 

Shikamaru was watching the entire thing. To have to put up with Kiba and Ino along the entire way was not going to make it any easier. He'd not only have t control them but has to come up with a good explanation to tell the Westerners. Now, Shikamaru had heard stories of the "other" people across the world, and he was constantly reminded of how warlike they were. In the academy his described to him how "a harsh climate has bred people ignorant toward the beauty of the world." Shikamaru had heard of the dark and vicious things that lie to the west of the mountains, but he never felt a bigger gap between his people and theirs until now. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable with the whole thing.

Temari had seen the look on Shikamaru's face and gave him a reassuring nudge on the shoulder. Temari knew that Shikamaru was taking the change as a bad thing. Even though he was justified into thinking like that there was no need to be afraid. Temari just let it take over her as she knew there was no point in stopping it. She felt that if you stopped it from happening, it would be worse for you when it really did happen. That is what she knew that Shikamaru was feeling, but she hoped he would get over it sooner or later.

Kiba walked over to where his friends were all waiting for him. Shortly after he resumed his spot Ino came back with a brand new kimono, although it wasn't as beautiful as the one before it. 

"Where did you get that?" asked Sakura upon coming back with only a long cloak that concealed her body.

"I just took it from one of the villager's huts; it's not as pretty as the last one, but it's still better than what you got, eh pinkie?" Commented Ino on Sakura's dingy cloak and using her pet name for Sakura ever since she got pink hair.

"What the hell did you call me whore?" Sakura said as she got right up in Ino's face.

"Heaven Sakura I'm only kidding besides we all know Shikamaru chose me as the beautiful distraction and you as the extra muscle."

At that moment Sakura's eyes turned greener then they previously were and she bore her fangs out at Ino. Sasuke held Sakura in place but she seemed to overpower him. Kiba did the same thing with Ino as she too growled back at Sakura. Before anything could have escalated Tsunade at once came in and drew them apart.

"What is the matter with you two!? It wouldn't matter how good you'll look when you meet the Imperials!" Tsunade berated the two girls as if they were children, but they acted far from just mere children. 

Sakura's eyes returned to their normal emerald color (or about as normal as emerald eyes go) and walked away with Sasuke. Ino glared at the girl but was then taken by Kiba over to where Shikamaru and Temari were. Tsunade just looked at them all hesitantly and looked over at Shikamaru, who gave her a reassuring nod. 

"Remember, if you draw any attention to our presence, then you will endanger the lives of all the citizens understand?" Tsunade reiterated as she wanted her point.

They all nodded at her and ran off with their new found speed toward Konoha. At this time Tsunade heard the sounds of groans and moans coming from behind her. She turned her head and found that the villagers taken as prisoners were already going through the affects of the Chaos influence in their blood. Tsunade looked at them and smiled, knowing that with the power of Khorne bestowed on them she can take the throne of Cathay and rule, not as a tyrant, but as a powerful empress. She smiled sinisterly as the full nature of Chaos flowing within her took over her human self completely.

* * *

"HALT!!" yelled one of the knights in front. 

It truly had been a longer ride than they had presumed but they were finally at their destination. The sun still lingered on the horizon giving a dull but bright glow. Maxentius wanted to make sure that they were out of the city by nightfall and also get back to the men with provisions. Even though it would not be necessarily right for them to do this, Maxentius had no other choice. It was either take all the food you can or starve until the next city. The soldiers were going to have none of that, and quite frankly, neither would he.

Maxentius strode up in front of the men who lined themselves up on the hill overlooking the city. He looked toward them all and said "Remember, we are to look for all the survivors we can. Do not waste your time taking in the site, just focus on the people and the food." 

All the knights, cavalrymen, and other soldiers with horses looked at each other. They were already tired from the ride and, truth be told, they were going to concern themselves more about the food then they would for the people. Besides, the city looked abandoned, who would still be inside the city after whatever happened to it.

"Now," as Maxentius continued "it is of the utmost importance that we take whatever food we can. Not a lot, but just enough. We are not pillagers gentlemen, and it is not in our best interests to rob from these people." 

The men looked at their general with tired but prominent looks. Maxentius knew his men were tough and were undoubting in the face of danger, but there was something purely evil radiating from the city. But despite this little hint if trepidation Maxentius headed off toward the city with his men following behind him. 

Looking around Maxentius found nothing of a siege or anything that led to believe that an army did this. There were no signs pointing in the unlikely confrontation between a hostile army and Konoha. Also the city had just sent a messenger to him but a few days ago, how could the city turn like this in a short matter of time. Upon passing through the city gates Maxentius had just felt a slight chill descend on his person. His horse neighed in apprehension along with the others; the riders trying to coerce their steeds to calm down. 

Maxentius, upon dismounting his horse who refused to go any further, gazed up at the exotic beauty of the buildings, despite the damage showed by some. Either way though, something did not settle well with Maxentius at all with even his men looking a bit surprised, all of them wary and with their weapons ready. Upon seeing this Maxentius knew he had to get his men's mind off their fear and concentrate on their job. 

"All right men listen; there is but only two reasons why we are here: to find any survivors and know as to what happened to the city, and to gather as much food and water as possible. Now I want two search parties, the Pistoliers and Outriders will look for provisions while the knights will gather any survivors. Is that understood?" Maxentius directed at his men.

"Yes General!" came the resounding cry of his soldiers.

Maxentius looked at them as they spread out and began with their search within the city. There was something lingering in the air, something that he couldn't put a finger on, but knew that it was apprehensive that they were there. His thoughts went towards what that Chaos fiend said to him up in the mountain pass.

"_Chaos will envelop this land, and all life in the East will fade."_

At first his words were though of as a desperate threat from a dying man. Now, Maxentius almost fears that what he said was in fact the truth. 

Looking over at a demolished building his thoughts went out to what this power could be like.

"If this can destroy an entire city, then what else could it do?" Maxentius though out loud. It was then that all thoughts of home left his mind.

* * *

Naruto felt a numbing headache as he woke up, but when he opened his eyes he was greeted with darkness. He couldn't tell if this was his mind or if it was night already, but he knew exactly what happened to him before. He subconsciously felt his neck and winced in pain as the bite marks were still sensitive. Then another feeling enveloped him, and he suddenly felt like he was lying in water. His hand went to feel the area around him and he indeed felt water. 

"_What is this, where am I? _Naruto thought.

He got up to see his surroundings when he found that he was no longer in the plaza where he remembered he fell. He got up slowly; feeling around in the darkness to find anything to grab on to. It was then that Naruto heard a noise resembling a deep grumbling. Naruto couldn't tell what it was or where the noise was coming from; all that he knew was that there was some presence behind. 

"_**The feeling of fear is certainly not becoming of one such as you."**_

A faint light then shimmered over Naruto's shoulder and he turned to see what it was. At first he could not discern what it was that spoke to him, but the force of its voice literally shook Naruto's body. He glanced towards what looked like two lamps that seemed to be behind a cage. Even though Naruto was afraid he was drawn toward the bars as if he were being guided there.

"_**Yes, come closer Naruto-san and see your true potential."**_

Naruto still couldn't figure out what was talking to him, but the trance he was in previously broke when he heard his name.

"Wait a moment? How do you know my name and who are you?" Naruto said with some fire in his voice.

All he got in return a deep chuckling that shook the water at his feet. The deep voice then spoke to him again.

"_**I am glad to see that the situation you're in right now hasn't quenched your spirit. I must say, you are quite different than the others."**_

"Others? What "others" are you talking about?"

"_**I mean the ones that gave those marks on your neck."**_

Naruto lifted his hands to his neck at that moment and felt his wounds once again. When he touched them it felt as if it had pulsed and a surge of pain shot through him.

"_**That pain should be the incentive to accept my help**__** Naruto-san." **_said the voice.

"I don't need your help."

"_**I think you do." **_Laughing could again be heard from behind the bars. Naruto just tried to look inside and see if he could discern what was talking to him.

"_**You fear of being weak, to be the insignificant fly that you are now. I can give you redemption though, seize the opportunity given to you and I shall make you powerful."**_

" NO! What are you and what is your business with me!?" 

"_**Who am I indeed? Listen to me, you seek freedom of the limitations of your race**__**. I can give that to you if you will it. All you have to do is free from this prison, and in turn I will free you from yours."**_

Despite what the creature had said to him, Naruto was still looking at the two lamps hanging high above the ground on the other side of the cage. The odd thing about them was that it seemed as if the lamps were piercing right into Naruto's soul; like they followed his every move, scrutinized his every action. Then it suddenly came to him, the lamps that he was looking at right now were no lamps, but eyes that glowed with a bright luster. 

Naruto at first thought that he should be afraid, but he wasn't. Instead he felt an unnatural calm come about him as if everything was all right. Suddenly, he felt his body moving toward the cage once more; to the lock which was sealed with script he couldn't decipher. The daemon, which was what Naruto presumed it was, started to laugh once more. It spoke to him and gave reassurance at what he was doing was right.

"_**Yes, let me take the burden off your shoulders. It is not right that it should all fall upon the shoulders of one such as yourself." **_A bright array of pointy teeth gleamed through the cage as the daemon was smiling.

"_**All the pain you feel, all the pressure put upon you will be lifted by this one simple act. You can have what you ne**__**ver experienced: respect, acceptance,…love.**_

Naruto couldn't fight the influence that was forcing him to do this. It seemed that his body was being controlled by someone else, pr presumably that thing glaring at him. 

"_No, I can't do this...This isn't right." _Naruto's hand gently caressed the face of the lock. At his touch the words written upon it seemed to glow.

"_No, I can't believe what this thing is telling me. It will just make a slave to its will." _There came a clicking noise from the lock, and Naruto found that it had become unhinged. 

"_**Yes Naruto-san, release me and you will reap the benefits of my power."**_

Naruto lifted his hands up to where the lock was to remove it from its place, but as soon as he reached it he stopped what he was doing. The hold on him was, at the moment, broken with him regaining control of his actions. He then started to speak, but with great difficulty however.

"Hn…you…want to help….me? I think…you just want me to…give you control…and make me your….puppet."

"_**No not**__** a puppet, a tool. A tool that will be used with the ones you love. You do wish to help them don't you? **_

At this Naruto quieted down and thought over what the daemon just said. He did want help, but then again what did this daemon mean by "help". Besides, after what he saw his friends become, did he really want to help them. The way they viciously attacked before left little pity in his heart, and he wasn't in a particular mood to forgive. If anything Naruto wanted to help them get back to their usual selves, not join them. 

"_**Well then, release me."**_ Stated the creature as he was becoming impatient sitting behind his cage. 

Naruto just looked up at the huge eyes that glared back down at him, and he realized what was best at the moment.

"No" said Naruto "I will never give you control. Not now or ever for that matter, so stay comfortable where you are."

Upon hearing this, the daemon roared in anger and gave the bars a good rattle.

"_**Listen to me you pathetic human, let me go or I shall relish in picking your bones from my teeth."**_

"That all depends on if you can get out daemon." And with that Naruto closed the lock once again, the bright light from the script upon the lock died away as he did this. Naruto then proceeded to walk away, but was stopped in his tracks.

"_**You can't just deny me like that **__**you fool. I am present within your body; my influence will soon be upon with or without your approval."**_

"On the contrary, I think you'll find me quite stubborn in this matter." 

"_**And you will find me quite persistent."**_

Naruto gave a defiant stare towards the creature and proceeded to leave, but what he found out was that he still couldn't move.

"_**Hahaha, foolish man, you can't leave this place without my consent"**_

"I'd like to see you stop me!" And with that Naruto tried as hard as he could to move his body.

"_**Oh but I already have. You see, there is no escaping the power of Chaos once it is inside you. It will be fruitless now to try and resist."**_

"I won't have you making me crawl on all four legs like a beast. I will never surrender to you, understand me!!" Naruto yelled with as much vigor as possible.

"_**Soon you will see how pointless it is in stopping this. Until then every ounce of control I exert on you I will make it as painful as possible to you." **_

At that moment a jolt of pain surged through Naruto's body as he collapsed to the ground. He was screaming in agony all the while the daemon behind the cage laughed at his state.

"_**Hahahahaha**__**, look at you, at the pitiful state you're in now. Just remember that I gave the choice of coexistence, reason, but now you have chosen the path of PAIN!!**_

The screaming from Naruto never ceased as he remembered all the events that got him here, in the recesses of his mind, being tortured by some daemon. Only thing he prayed for now was salvation from the pain he is in now, and that by then end of it all he isn't a mindless wreck.

* * *

Maxentius was lost in thought when his men dragged another one of the survivors over toward him, but this one however looked quite different. His hair was blond and his blue eyes seemed to be staring off into nothing in particular.

"We found this one right in the middle of a plaza sir, muttering things to himself. He sporting some pretty bad wounds all around his neck, but he seems to be alive." reported one of the soldiers carrying the man.

"Very well then, take him with the others we found, also tell the others that we are to be leaving now."

"Yes sir!" The two soldiers then turned over to where a bunch if survivors were huddled, looking baffled and incredulous at what happened. Maxentius and his men had tried to garner as much information that they could find, but none of the people were willing to talk. In that case Maxentius would have to just ask them later, but for now his main priority was to get back to camp before dawn.

He surveyed the survivors and saw a great many torn and weathered faces, but some stood out from the rest. For one there was a great burly man within the midst of them, who had long brown hair and was seen consoling a woman with raven blue hair. From what Maxentius could see, her eyes were an eerie white, but he wasn't one to judge others. Then there was this other person who seemed to the youngest on the group, and he too was holding a red-haired girl about the same age as him. Maxentius just looked at all of them and pitied their conditions, but knew that this wasn't the time for pitying. Right now he needed to get the provisions back to camp. And so, Maxentius readied his horse and got on it. Upon seeing this, his men did the same.

Maxentius then turned toward the crowd of survivors and spoke to them.

"Listen to me, you will be taken to our camp and will be cared for there. Now I know you are in no condition to hurry, but I need to get much needed food and water to my soldiers, so I would like for you to keep a steady pace. Now, until my men are ready, we will drop you off to the next city. Any questions?"

"Yes general, what do we do with the wounded?" asked one of the knights who sported a bear-skin around his armor.

"Set them in wagons, we need to make as much good time as possible. Now is that understood?"

"Yes Sir!!" Came the resounding cry of Maxentius' knights and soldiers alike.

"Very well then, now we march!" and with that all the assembly of knights, soldiers, civilians, horses, and wagons moved forth. As the massive company was leaving the city, they were being watched by cloaked figures upon the roof-tops. 

"Well, they certainly work fast don't they?" Ino said as she looked down at the men in armor.

"It doesn't matter; we should just go down there and kill them all!"

"With only six people, think logically Kiba." Temari said.

"Temari's right, we will not attack them, it will only draw attention to us."

'Then what do you intend we do?" Sasuke asked standing behind them next to Sakura.

"We do what Tsunade wanted us to do, and that is to negotiate." Shikamaru replied looking down at the armored man at the head of the company. He carried a large hammer in his right hand and a shield on his left.

"_This will definitely be troublesome."_ Thought Shikamaru looking at the man's stern face. 


End file.
